


Happily Unhealthy People

by PrincessPeachyPom



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPeachyPom/pseuds/PrincessPeachyPom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story from Lillyfan123 continues! Kyle has taken Bebe up on her offer, but now they have to hide their true feelings AND their secret relationship! Will Kyle and Bebe's little secret stay UNDER the covers forever? KyleXBebe / Kybe with some StanXWendy / Stendy. M for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY PLEASE READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!
> 
> This fanfic wasn't made up by me, it was made up by Lilyfan123!
> 
> I was simply reading this fanfic one day and noticed it hadn't been updated in a few years. :( Lots of reveiws on there said they wanted to see it continue, I PM'd Lilly but no reply. I figured she didn't use this website anymore. I really wanted this story to continue so I started to make up my own continued part of this story. (This is just mainly how I think the story might of gone, I dont know for sure this is what Lily wanted)
> 
> Anyway, I'm a BIG KyBe shipper. (Suprised? Many people were when they found out too XD)
> 
> This was one of the best KyBe fanfics I'd seen and it's sad to see it wasn't finished. Most KyBe stories are rushed or just one-shots. Hell no! This was AMAZING! 3
> 
> Hopefully I can finish this story in a way that might make the reveiwers happy to read this. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, I'm working REALLY hard on it! All my ideas are comming right from re-reading the old chapters of this story, all credit and insparation goes to Lillyfan123. 3 And if you ever do come back and you want to finish the story, let me know and I'll take this down.
> 
> You better read the original chapters or else this story isn't going to make sence. 3
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1242904/Lillyfan123  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7933417/1/Happily-Unhealthy-People
> 
> So, here's goes nothing I supposed? XD

Kyle woke up to the light shining through the curtains, guess he didn't close them yesterday. He sits up slightly and reaches for his curtains. He swishes them shut lazily and the light was blocked from his eyes. He sighed and rolled over pulling the covers tighter around him. He shifted his legs to find and uncomfortable pain in his crotch. "Hu?"

Kyle sat up and lifted up the covers. Ah right, morning wood. Kyle's been getting it a lot lately, especially after the new friendship he's made with Bebe. Wait...Bebe! Kyle flips his pillow over and digs around under the sheets, he pulls out his phone and flips it open. 11:25am and NO messages? Not even from Stan? I wonder if they sorted things out finally?

**Hey, just wondering if you're feeling any better today? :) Hows the...psming going?**

Kyle hesitated before swollowing a lump and pressing send. He flicked his phone down and sunk back down onto the bed, his phone still clutched into his hand. Bebe had been on his mind all day yesterday. It didn't seem like it was just her time of the month, especially with her crying. I bet something happened at school.

"Bubie? Are you awake?" Kyle heard his Mum knocking on his door, he sat up like a heart attack. "Yeah ma! Just getting dressed!" He jumped out of this covers and opened his drawers. "Okay well, me and your father are taking Ike out today so I just wanted to tell you before we left" Kyle took out a few t-shirts and pants. "Alright ma! Have fun!"

"See you when we get back bubie!" Kyle heard his mum walk down the stairs and get the rest of the family out the house. The sound of the door shutting echo'd through the house and Kyle sighed. Man, that would've been embarassing. Bzzz-bzzz! Kyle looked over to see his phone vibrating on his bed. He went over and sat on his bed. He flipped open the phone and saw 'Bebe Stevens' flashing on the screen. He answered the call. "Hey Bebe, how are you feeling today?"

Bebe shrugged, holding the phone inbetween her shoulder and chin. "Yeah, I'm feeling better" She smiled and continued to sharpen her nails with her nail file. "Sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to go all bitchy on you" She giggled and blew some broken nail edges off her hands. Kyle scratched the back of his head. "No, no, it's okay Bebe. I'm just glad you're feeling better"

Bebe leaned over and put her nail file on her nightstand and took the phone in her hand. She leaned back onto her pillow she sighed. "Yeah, so, what's up?" She reached out her hand and admired her handy work on her nails. "It's a little too early to be asking to come over. Plus, my mother came home last night so the house is full" Bebe giggled, twisting her finger in her curly, messy locks. Her mother. That's why she's so happy.

Kyle smiled. "Really? Oh I'm glad your mum came back" Kyle hated to lie, he kinda liked the idea of having Bebe and her house all to themselves. Bebe fell silent over the phone and her finger stopped in her hair. "...she's leaving soon though" She felt a pain in her chest but covered it up with a small laugh. "She only came back to get her favourite dress. They're going to some fancy restaurants with his friends and girlfriends"

Kyle didn't know how to reaspond. "But anyway!" Bebe rolled off her pillow and flopped into her stomach. She leaned up on her arms and held the phone slightly to her ear while twirling her index finger into her covers. Making small X's and O's in her bedspread. "How's your unsheathed warrior? Been giving him enough attention like I told you?"

Bebe smiled, imagining Kyle's face just as flushed as his hair, which was true. Kyle's face went up in flames and he smiled shyly. "...a little early to be asking this isn't it?" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Not really.." Bebe whipped her hair out of her face. "...the morning is probably the best time to masturbate. It's usually when I do it" Kyle was about to speak before she heard a knock on the other side of the phone. "Yeah?" Bebe shouted. Kyle didn't hear anything else but muttering and another male voice shout 'hurry up' to someone.

"Alright mum, have fun" Kyle could clearly hear Bebe's voice again. He stayed silent and waited for the 'okay' from Bebe to talk. "So?" She clicked her tounge. "Have you done yourself this morning?" Kyle hung his head and pinched his nose in between his eyes. "...no." Bebe rolled over and fixed her pink sports bra she was wearing, her hot pants were a little twisted but she didn't mind. They were grey and baggy, but short enough so that almost all her legs were exposed.

Bebe sighed and Kyle let go of his nose. "Kyle what did I tell you?" Kyle hesitated before answering. "Masturbation is the number one way to get rid of unwanted wood" Bebe hummed at his words. "Mhm" They both sat in silence for a while before Kyle coughed nerviously. "Well, isn't that the same for girls?" Bebe bit her lip, smart boy with a smart mouth indeed. "Of course"

Kyle felt his boost of confidence come back when he had her on the ropes. "Well?" He smirked to himself. "...What?" Bebe giggled her words, her smile widening and her cheeks turning red. "Have you done yourself this morning?" Bebe shook her head, knowing full well he couldn't see her excitment. "Nope" She finished her breath with a pop sound.

Bebe could feel her waistline heat up and she closed her legs tightly. Kyle heard her bed springs shift and he gave himself the most wicked of smiles. "Wanna take care of eachother via the phone line?" He leaned back and fell onto his back. His covers were cold to his skin. "Kyle Broflovski. Are you asking me for phone sex? How prude of you" Bebe giggled again. She was a giggling mess by now. Kyle put his free hand behind his head and rested on his open palm. "Me? Prude? Comming from the girl who arranged for us to be sex friends"

Bebe bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan, sadly it came through faintly. Kyle smirked to himself. "What are you wearing?" Bebe touched her lips with her index finger and started to slowly run it down her body. "Well..." As she touched each peice of clothing she said them to Kyle. "...that nice sports bra you like...and those ve~ry loose hot pants..." Bebe couldn't reach any futher before she retracted her hand and started to tickle her neck with her fingers. "...you?"

"...Just some blue boxers.." Bebe almost moaned at the thought of Kyle being in nothing but his underwear, his smooth and skinny chest. "...I like the sound of that..." Bebe let out a deep, huffing breath. "...Hey Kyle?" Bebe tingled her neck with her fingertips softly. "Hmm?" Kyle raised an eyebrown. "...I want you to cum first...I wanna hear you" Kyle's throat stopped and I opened his mouth to breath, out of things to say, he let out a long, straining moan. He could release himself there and now if he wanted to.

"..Okay..." Kyle managed to breathe and he closed his eyes. He visioned Bebe, leaning over him and biting her lip. "...what would you...do to me if you were here?" Kyle tugged his hair from behind. Bebe giggle seductivly and sighed. "First. I'd kiss you...softly, but then...we'd get a little rough...it would get hot and I would run my hands through your soft hair...grabbing every inch I could get into my palm and forcing my tounge in you mouth...hard"

Kyle imagined just that.

_He saw Bebe's soft lips, puckering into a soft entrance for Kyle's tounge. Their wet tounges sweetly grasing eachother, Kyle holding Bebe softly and Bebe running her hands up Kyle's back. Their lips would come apart with a string of saliva hanging off the tips of their tounge. "Kyle..." She would breathe deeply onto his lips. Bebe grabbing Kyle's hair and forcing his head back before strongly taking control of his mouth. Tounge forcibly pushing through a small entrence._

Kyle moaned sweetly, pulling his hand out from behind his head and staring at it intently. Bebe moaned in return as to tell him she was going to continue. "...I'd take my hand...and lick my lips slowly...while looking into your eyes...I'd slowly suck on my fingers...I'd moan and gasp at the anticipation...but, I'd make you suffer..." Bebe forced her legs to close more, trying to stop herself from going over board. "...I'd take my wet hand...and run it down my body...over every inch, heading futher down...before I slowly...grasp you gently"

_Kyle saw Bebe sucking on her index finger and middle finger, blushing deeply and blinking innocently at him. Obviously not being innocent, she took her fingers out her mouth and started licking her palm, coating it in saliva. Bebe made sure the rest of her was covered before she took her middle finger and ran it down her silky skin, not missing a bump or cerve of her naked body. She softly grabbed Kyle and started pumping his skin slowly._

Outside of his vision, Kyle had done everyting Bebe had done. Coated himself in saliva and he was slowly reaching under his boxers. He let out a small grunt and gasp when he started to slowly pump himself. "Be...Bebe..." Kyle moaned Bebe's name softly, almost dropping the phone from trying to concentrate on pleasure and keeping his visions in order. "...Bebe...ca-can...you...say my..na...name?" Bebe sighed softly and bit her lip. She closed her eyes and imagined Kyle pleasuring himself, to the thought of her! The thought itself was almost overwhelming Bebe.

"...Kyle.." Bebe let loose the lump in her throght and gasped his name. "..Ky~le..."

_"Kyle...Kyle..." The Bebe vision Kyle was having in his head stopped her hand and slowly mounted his hip. She grabbed his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Kyle put his hands on her theighs and softly squeezed her skin. They both gaspped hungry breaths and eachothers names sweetly before Bebe started shifting herself on and off Kyle's body._

"OH Bebe...oh god..." Kyle was panting and gripping himself tightly as he visioned Bebe and him together. "...Bebe...you...start now..." Bebe almost moaned his name again but instead settled for a simple gasp for breaths. Bebe slipped her hand under her sports bra and gently tugged and her hardening nubs. She bit her lip and moaned again. "...Kyle..." Not before long, she was tugging harshly on herself and her tips were becoming sore.

"...Bebe...are you...?" Kyle couldn't finish his sentence before Bebe gasped harshly into the phone. "Yes...yes Kyle...I am..." Bebe had moved her hand into her hot pants, the cool air tickling her hot flesh underneath. Her wet fingertips prying apart her wet lips as her newly sharpened fingernails graze inside her flaps. "...Harder Kyle.." Bebe breathed deeply into the phone before teasing her entrence. "...O-okay...Bebe.." When Bebe heard Kyle pick up the pace, she slowly slid her fingers inside herself.

"...AH!" Bebe gasped and arched her back of the bed. "K-Kyle.." Bebe pushed and pulled her two fingers in and out while breathing Kyle's name hotly over the phone. Kyle was going at a steady speed now, pumping himself quickly. "Bebe...you're so...sexy" Bebe's eyes widened at his words. "...you're so pretty...so smart..." Bebe felt a pain deep in her chest twist and pull her heart. She wanted to stop herself but she couldn't. "...Ky...Kyle..." Bebe insterted another finger quickly in time with the others.

Kyle felt himself on the edge, the same with Bebe. Their words had become nothing but sweet moans and hungry pants for eachothers ears. "...Bebe..." Kyle felt the tug in his stomach. "...you're so sweet..." Kyle's pumping became rapid. "...so delicious...so...bewitching..." Bebe felt the ropes in her stomach tug into a tight knot. Both of them panted a few last breaths before calling out eachothers names loudly.

"KYLE!"

"BEBE!"

Kyle felt his hand become covered in a hot, wet mess in his boxers and Bebe felt herself clentch tightly around her fingers. Both stop shouting eachothers names and started to bask in their "after-sex" glow. Kyle's breathing was rapid, as was Bebe's. Bebe was staring at her ceiling, even thought she couldn't see due to the white spots clouding her vision and putting her into a trance as they dance across her eyes.

"Bebe?" Bebe comes down from her high and breathes down into the phone. "...yes?" Kyle sat up and chuckled, feeling slightly breathless. "...I have to go. I've gotta go see Stan and see how him and...Wendy are doing..." Bebe's heart ripped at the sound of Wendys name, her after glow had officially vanished. "...Sure. See you around" Bebe sighed and waited for his 'goodbye' before hanging up the phone.

Bebe removed her hand from her shorts and she sat up leaning back on her hands, knee's bending to meet her pulsing chest. Bebe's heart was feeling like a rock. Like a bullet had been put through it. She had forgotten all about Wendy because of what she was doing. Because of Kyle. Bebe shut her eyes and leaned her forehead on her knee's.

_"Bebe, you're so sexy"_

She forced her eyes to close tighter.

_"You're so pretty"_

She bit her lip, hard until it was white.

_"So smart"_

She held back a hic in her thoat.

_"You're so sweet"_

She started to make a whining sound from her closed teeth.

_"So delicious"_

She hugged her legs tightly, not caring about cleaning her hand first.

_"So...bewitching..."_

Tears started falling down her knee's as she cried into herself loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut to start us off shall we? XD Poor Bebe though. :(  
> Please tell me what you think I tried to make it seem like Lilyfan123's writing so please tell me how I did. I would be SO happy if you gave me a little reveiw too.  
> Thank you and hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should actually focus on some story this time instead of some smut. (Even though I DO enjoy writing smut 3) Also thought Wendy should make a bigger appearance in the story. I'll get back to Kyle and Bebe's "friendship" later on in the story. ;) Hope you look forward to it!
> 
> Also, thank you so much for supporting this story. I wasn't expecting any reviews since KyBe isn't so popular on this site, sadly. (I wish it was ): ) I honestly thought that this was going to be a complete dud and a failure, but apparently I was wrong! 3 I'm so glad you like this story and I'll try and update whenever I can! Hope you continue to enjoy my content! ^_^

Kyle knocked on the door of Stan's house and waited at the door for a few second, swaying his body back and forth slowly. He had the biggest grin on his face and he obviously wasn't going to be hiding it. He was going to have to thank Bebe greatly next time he saw her. Stan's door flew open and Kyle was surprised to see a smile on his friends face for once. "Hey dude, what's up?" Kyle gave him a smile and Stan returned his happiness with a fist-bump.

"Not much, come in. I got something to tell ya" Stan moved and sat down on his couch, returning to watch the news. Kyle shut the door behind himself and kicked his shoes off near the stairs. "So what's this news, Stan? You and Wendy feeling any better?" Kyle sat down next to his best friend and 'watched' the news with him. "No, we're still bad, but! Tomorrow night, Wendy invited me to a party for Halloween and she wants me and you-"

Stan thumbed at them in the direction when their names were said. "-to come. There's gonna be dancing and drinking, and LOADS of chicks. You in?" Kyle raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Why do you care if there is a bunch of chicks around, you have a girlfriend" Stan laughed. "Dude, you don't get it do you?" He shifted in his seat and put his arm around Kyle. "You've been doing nothing but study, study, study and your last crush was Rebecca Cotswold. Remember her?"

Kyle thought to himself for a while. "Yeah, I remember. What about her?" Stan pinched his nose. "Dude, you're sixteen and you've had one crush. Heck! You've only kissed TWO girls!" Kyle tried to respond but couldn't find the words. Yeah, that was kinda a small number for a sixteen year old. "Ha-have I?" He stuttered his words. "Yes dude! Rebecca Cotswold and Bebe Stevens!" Kyle flushed at the mention of Bebe's name. Oh yeah. Bebe. Was his first kiss...wow. "Hey! Kyle!" Kyle looked at Stan, who had let go of him and was snapping his fingers in front of Kyle's face.

"Oh, sorry dude, just thinking. What were you saying?" He gave Stan a fake smile and listened to him continue. "I was saying you better show up cause I told Wendy you'd come. Plus, who knows! You might meet a nice girl. I mean, it's worth a shot-" Stan leaned back on his couch. "-I mean if Cartman can get someone to fall for him, I'm sure you can too" Kyle laughed. "Yeah, but there's a difference. I'm straight" Stan started laughing with him. "I guess that's true!"

* * *

Bebe brushed some of her hair out of her face and fixed her sweater before knocking on Wendy's house. She received a text from her right after she finished weeping over her torturing thoughts of Kyle. She still hadn't gotten over it but Wendy said it was important that she come over. I mean, her text said enough for her to worry.

**Come over, we need to talk.**

Wendy's door opened and Bebe gave a smile and a small wave. "Hey Wendy! What's up?" Wendy smiled back at her and let her inside. "Oh I'm alright, just wanted to talk. Seems like we haven't had much time to talk lately" Bebe scoffed in her head. _Cause you're too busy trying to get Stan to fuck you that's why._ "Oh I know, I've just been so busy with studying and trying to spend time with my Mum! I'm sorry Wendy" Bebe and Wendy hugged tightly. "Anyway Bebe, come up stairs. I gotta talk to you"

Bebe followed Wendy to the hallway. Passing her parents in the kitchen and giving them a small hello and a wave. They greeted her back and went back to cleaning the breakfast up of the dinner table. They both headed up the stairs and went to Wendy's bedroom. Bebe hadn't seen her pink room in a long time, it wasn't as bad as when they were younger but it certainly wasn't any different that what she had expected.

"So, what's wrong Wendy? Your text sounded really serious" Bebe slumped down onto Wendy's bed and Wendy softly sat down next to her. Wendy took and deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Alright Bebe, I'm gonna be straight with you okay? Now this is gonna sound really harsh and a bit mean, but please hear me out, okay?" Bebe, stopped leaning back on her hands and sat up straight. "...Alright"

"Bebe, be honest with me" Wendy looked into Bebe eye's and Bebe gave Wendy a small nod. "Are you pregnant?" Bebe was tempted to laugh, but she held it back. "No Wendy. I'm actually on my time right now" Wendy nodded softly. "Alright. Now. Are you dating Kyle...or, fooling around with him a little?" Bebe didn't flinch at the mention of Kyle's name. "No Wendy. That's ridiculous" Wendy smiled and let out a long sigh. "Oh thank god..." She touched her heart. "What's this all about Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head slowly. "I'm not finished" Bebe fell silent. "Are you fooling around with anyone at school?" She shook her head. "Not even Clyde?" She shook her head again. "Craig?" Again. "Stan?" Bebe was going to shake her head but instead she screamed. "Oh god no! Wendy that's horrible! He's your boyfriend!" Wendy lips turned into a slight smile and she sighed again. "Yeah, I know. Sorry Bebe, but I've been...hearing some things and I just wanted to know if they were true. I care about you a lot, you know?" Wendy put her hand on Bebe's shoulder. "I know you do Wendy..."

Bebe frowned. "And I..." Wendy bit her lip. "...I was starting to believe the rumors going around" Bebe's eye's went wide. _I know you believe them, I just wish you would've asked me about them first._ "...I mean, it's nothing personal against you, but...your history with boys...and the things you've done...I just" Wendy hung her head down. Bebe was about to flip, she should slap her face silly. She put her hand on Wendy's head and stroked her hair softy. Wendy lifted her head to meet with Bebe's shining blue eye's.

"...I know Wendy" Bebe felt her nose twitch. _Don't cry Bebe, don't let her see you cry._ "...I realize I seem like a whore...beleive me, I wish I could take back everything I've done, but I can't. You know I can't. I know I can't. The whole school knows what I've done..." She put on a fake smile. "...but the truth is. They were the one's who threw me away" Wendy eye's began to water.

"...I loved them all, deeply and truly. I gave myself to two of them, then they tossed me aside. The last boy wouldn't keep me BECAUSE I didn't do those things to them. If I'm being honest, I have no interest in boys anymore. I just wanna get my qualifications before I get involved with anyone" Wendy let a tear fall from her eye, she quickly wiped it with her shirt sleeve. "...I'm, I'm sorry Bebe" Wendy coughed and pulled her tears back, Bebe let go of her shoulder and smiled at her. "I mean...why didn't you tell people? I mean-that you..."

"No one would believe me. I was the whore of the school Wendy." _Seems I STILL am as well._ "No one is going to trust the school whore over the school jocks and the popular boys" Wendy gave a half smile. "...I guess that's true" Wendy's smile faded and she launched herself onto Bebe, pushing her down and pulling her into a tight hug. Bebe's eyes widened and she eventually hugged Wendy back. "I'm so sorry Bebe! I shouldn't of trusted those stupid rumors! I'm so, so sorry! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?" Wendy was now sobbing into Bebe's shoulder and onto her bed.

"Of course Wendy...but please" Bebe sat up and Wendy pulled away. "...just ask me next time, okay?" Wendy wiped her tears away and gave Bebe a wide smile. "I will Bebe, I will"

* * *

"Dude, please stop" Kyle sighed and took his eyes away from Stan's phone, which was being pushed into his face. "Oh 'c'mon dude! You've never had this talk with me and I told you what I thought of the girls years ago, now 'c'mon! Look!" Stan shook Kyle's shoulder and made him look at his phone. Stan swiped his phone, reveling a picture of one of there classmates. "What about Nichole? You tried to go out with her at one point" Kyle looked at her picture. She was sat on the a school desk, her hair tied up in high buns like usual and she had a wide smile on her face.

Kyle shrugged. "Eh, she's pretty but I wouldn't go for her" Stan took the phone away and looked at it himself, then back at Kyle. "Because she just broke up with Token and she's a little heartbroken about it, plus, remember what happened LAST time I tried to go for Nichole?" Stan looked at him confused and Kyle sighed. "Cartman went on the plasma screen and sang his feelings to me" He looked at Stan who started laughing. "Well, pretty sure you've got nothing to worry now!" Stan eventually stopped laughing and slid to another picture on his phone.

"What about Heidi?" Stan showed Kyle a picture of Heidi. She was stood up and pushing her face together with Wendy's and making some sort of weird pouty face while Wendy was making a peace sign. "Nah, she's nice looking and all but we've like never talked, plus she looks too much like Kenny's sister" Stan looked at the picture himself and gave Kyle a weird look. "I don't see it...anyway" He flipped to another picture.

"Annie?" Kyle looked at the picture of Annie. She was stood up in field of the school and seemed to be blowing raspberries at Lola. Kyle raised his eyebrow and laughed. "Nah, too childish, she probably wouldn't know if I was confessing my love or confessing I was having a heart attack" Stan sighed and flipped to another picture. "Lola?" Kyle didn't even look at the picture and just smirked to himself. "Hopeless romantic. She may have just broken it off with Kenny, but she'll fall for someone within the next week and you know it"

Stan pinched his nose. "Ugh, YOU'RE hopeless" He flicked to another picture on his phone, before showing Kyle he started laughing to himself. "What's up? Find a picture of Cartman dressed as a woman on there?" He pointed to his phone. "No, it's Bebe" Stan stopped laughing and handed him the phone, Kyle looked at the picture of Bebe. "Have you heard the shit that's going round about Bebe lately?" Kyle raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes from the phone. "No, what's going on?" Stan put his hands behind head and leaned back on the couch again. "Dude, get this.." Kyle took his eyes away from the phone and looked at Stan. "...Wendy told me she might been fooling around with a bunch of guys in the school!"

Kyle felt a bullet wound being chipped into his chest. "Who said that?" Stan threw his hand into the air. "I have NO idea-" He grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. "-but some rumors say she's been spotted making out with Clyde, some say she's been sneaking of the Craig to have a 'smoke'-" He pulled out his other hand and made air quotations with his fingers. "-behind the school. Why, even people have been saying she's been screwing around with you Kyle" Stan started laughing again. Kyle clenched his jeans, scratching them slowly with his nails.

"Dude, that's fucked up" Kyle stated, in his stern voice that made even Stan flinch and stop laughing. "I know dude, but I mean, can you really blame people for thinking it?" Kyle's brow's sank and he looked at Stan with angry eyes. "What do you mean?" Kyle asked trying to calm himself down. "...Well dude, think about it" Stan put the remote down and looked at Kyle. "She's slept with almost every guy in the school besides me, you and Cartman. I mean she can't go for Cartman anymore, but that doesn't leave us out. I mean, what if she tried to sweep me away from Wendy? I mean, I would never let her, but you never know if she'll try you. She's been with multiple guys, doesn't mean she'll stop at us just because we wont let her"

Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wanted to stand up and shout at Stan, his anger was clearly winning the fight over his emotions. "...why, don't you believe the rumors? I mean, she is kinda slutty" Kyle wanted to punch him, he felt his arm muscles tense up and attempting to lift his limp fist. Kyle closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He left it out with a loud sigh and sunk his head. "...Yeah, I wouldn't put it passed her.." Stan agreed with him and turn back to switching channels. He started to ramble on about the Halloween party coming soon too.

Kyle, calming himself down slowly, was too busy thinking to himself to care what Stan had to say. _Why did I say that?_ Kyle was mentally slapping himself, he felt like such a bastard. But what could he do? If he defended Bebe, then he might let it slip out that he was her new 'interest' instead of those lies going around school.

_Kinda wanna keep my fuck buddy a secret, even to Stan. He's my best friend but damn would he judge me for this! Oh Abraham send me help, please._

"So, what do you think Kyle?" Kyle snapped out of his head and turned to Stan. "Tomorrow night at 10:30, Wendy's Halloween party?" Kyle nodded quickly. "Oh yeah sure, I'll be there" Kyle faked a flinch and took out his phone from his pocket. "Dude, you need to get a new iPhone..." Kyle scoffed. "Anyway, I have to go now Stan. Mum wants me home to look after Ike while they go shopping" Kyle lied. They were already out shopping. He stood up and started to slip into his shoes. "Aw alright" Stan smiled at his friend as he opened the door.

Kyle was furiously typing on his phone. "See ya at Wendy's dude!" Kyle nodded and give him a quick nod before sending his text and putting his phone in his pocket. "Sure Stan, I'll see ya later" Kyle shut the door and headed in the opposite direction of his house, slunking his head down to make sure Stan didn't see him through the window. He wasn't babysitting Ike today. His text wasn't to his mother. His blood was pumping around his body with furious anger raging inside of him. He totally just blew off his Super Best Friend for this. Dude...

**We have to talk, I'll be waiting at your house. Don't rush home if you're out. I will wait.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first, I have to say. I'm SO sorry for making the girls sound stereotypical in this, but it's been said multiple times on the show that the girls can forgive each other instantly! Just like *clicks fingers* that! Also, I didn't want to make Wendy a bitch in this story. I mean, every story I see with Wendy in, she's almost ALWAYS a horrible person and she's totally out of character! (Not that she isn't out of character here XD) So, I thought it would be nice if they all forgave each other instead of getting into fights. 3 Hope that's okay?
> 
> And Stan believes the rumors! Oh noes! D:  
> What will Kyle do?!  
> What will Bebe say to Wendy?!  
> And, how on earth will Bebe convince the other girls the rumors aren't true?!
> 
> ...and WHY AM I SO BAD AT CLIFFHANGERS?! OOOOOUUUUU! Spooky noises! XD
> 
> RANDOM WRITERS NOTE! GO LOOK UP HEIDI AND KARREN RIGHT NOW! THEY ARE SO THE SAME PERSON!


	3. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I was going on hiatus, but stories might continue if I get time! ^_^
> 
> So, not really sure what else to say except, enjoy. 3

"So, you'll come to the party tomorrow?" Wendy smiled, putting her lipstick back in her purse. She'd just finished applying a little eye shadow and some pink lipstick to her smiling face. After getting a text from Stan, she's obviously gonna kick Bebe out so she can go see him. "Of course Wendy, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I need some stress relief, school's been on my ass all year..." Bebe said standing up and stretching. "Okay, well, the girls are coming here right after school to sort out our costumes and make-up" Wendy picked up her hair brush and started to gently stroke it through her hair. "Yeah? Well I'll-" Bebe stopped talking when she felt her hip vibrate. He phone was ringing. "-I'll come around after I pick up some groceries after school" Bebe pushed her hip and rejected the call. _Hopefully they'll understand._

Wendy turned to Bebe and picked up her shoulder purse, slinging it over her shoulder quickly. "Okay well, I'll walk you to your house since it's on the way to Stans too" She left her room, Bebe following her down the stairs. They both said bye to her parents and shut the door. "Hey Wendy, you're not gonna tell the other girls what really happened are you?" Bebe said slunking behind Wendy. She fumbled around in her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Well, why not Bebe? I'm sure everyone will understand if you told them the truth and besides, you'll no longer be considered a slut" Bebe shrugged, obviously not listening to her and too busy checking her phone. "Okay Wendy, but you'll have to help me when I tell them"

"Of course Bebe, how about we do it while getting ready?" Bebe stopped in her tracks and gazed at her phone with wide eyes.

**We have to talk, I'll be waiting at your house. Don't rush home if you're out. I will wait.**

_SHIT! Kyle's at my house! Right now! What the fuck do I do?!_ Bebe quickly typed a reply on her phone. "Who's that?" She looked up from her phone to see Wendy had turned around and was waiting for her. "Oh, just...Kyle" _Best not to dig my grave even deeper._ Wendy raised her eyebrow. "Kyle? Why's Kyle texting you?" _I AM SO FUCKED!_ Bebe put her phone back in her pocket and continued to walk with her. "Oh he's been helping me with my school work for a while now. Hasn't Stan told you?" Wendy shook her head. "No, he never mentioned it" She continued to walk, Bebe walking next to her. Bebe hoped and prayed in her head that Kyle actually got her message.

**Wendy is walking me home. I told her you're helping me study. DON'T PANIC when we get there.**

"So, what are you going to dress up as Wendy?" Bebe tried pushing the conversation in another direction. It instantly get her attention. Wendy loves clothes just as much a she loved shoes. "Oh well, me and Stan are going to go as a pair" Bebe giggled. "Oh god, you're not going as Raggedy Ann and Andy again are you?!" Bebe couldn't stop laughing. "Oh no, not this time" Wendy laughed along with her. "We're going as the Addams Family parents. Morticia and Gomez" Bebe smiled. "Oh wow, you'll look beautiful Wendy!" Wendy smiled. "Aww thank you Bebe. What do you wanna go as? Better pick before someone else takes your choice" Bebe bit her lip in thought. "Hmmm, maybe a...witch?" Wendy shook her head. "Nah, Red has already taken witch. Sorry"

Bebe smiled. "Ah, okay. I'll be...hmm..." They walked around the corner of the street and saw Bebe's house. Outside, leaning on her door, was Kyle. _No way, he actually waited._ "Hi Kyle" Bebe waved to him and he smiled and waved back. Wendy smiled too and they all walked to meet each other halfway. "What's up Kyle? I haven't seen you in so long" Wendy smiled at Kyle and Kyle returned the smile. "Oh not much Wendy. Just been trying to get school work done and helping Bebe with her projects" Bebe nodded in approval. Wendy surprisingly doesn't seem to take notice of the ever too long smile they give each other.

"Aw that's good! Well, you're smart Kyle, I'm sure you help Bebe pass!" Kyle blushed. "Aw, thanks Wendy" Wendy felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out of her pocket. "Oh crap! I'm late" Wendy shoved her phone back in her pocket and turn to walk away. "Um, I'm sorry, I gotta go! I'll see you at the party guys!" Wendy headed off down the street, waving behind her. "Bye Wendy!" Both Kyle and Bebe waved goodbye to her. They stopped waving and looked at each other. Bebe smiled. "Sorry, I was at Wendy's before and I didn't check my phone..." Kyle just shook his head. "It's alright.." Kyle sighed and shivered. "'C'mon, let's get inside before we catch a cold..." Bebe turned to her door and pulled her keys out of her pocket. She messed with the lock and finally got it open. She let Kyle in and followed behind him.

Bebe shut the door and turned the lock. Kyle stood by her and watched her as she slung her purse and scarf onto the floor. "So, what's up Kyle?" Bebe turned and walked towards him, he put his hands in his pocket and opened his mouth to speak but Bebe stopped him by gently placing her lips onto his cheek. "Stan giving you a hard time?" She spoke innocently but gave him a sexy wink. "Need to let off a little steam?" Kyle was about to speak again but Bebe silenced him with a kiss on his lips this time.

 _Bebe. Stop._ Kyle was telling himself to pull away but her lips tasted so nice he couldn't do it. He pulled her in tightly and deepened the kiss. Bebe moaned into his embrace and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kyle didn't oblige so Bebe tried again. No, this has to stop now before it goes any further. Kyle pushed Bebe away from him gently and their lips disconnected. Bebe gave Kyle a confused look. "What's...wrong Kyle?" Kyle swallowed a lump in his throat and led her to the couch. He sat them both down gently and looked deeply into her eyes. _Gosh, she's so pretty._

"Bebe. Why were you sad yesterday?" Kyle took his hands off Bebe's arms and they sank down onto his lap. Bebe laughed slightly. "I..I told you, just pmsing is all..haha" Bebe tried to make herself laugh. "Then why are you giving me the option to have sex with you right now?" Bebe stopped laughing and started to look away from his eyes. "Oh, well...I'm not on a heavy flow right now, so...you can hardly tell an-" Kyle tugged Bebe's chin softly and made her look at him again.

"I know what happened Bebe" Kyle's voice was harsh and he almost sounded angry. Bebe tried giggling again. "...What are you talking about?" Bebe smiled at him, but Kyle could feel her chin trembling in his hand. "Stan told me" Kyle let go of Bebe's chin and shifted closer to her. "...making out with Clyde..." Bebe's eyes widened. "...sleeping with Craig...sleeping with me..." Bebe bit her lip and tried to smile. "...I don't know what you mean Kyle, you're not making any sence..." She put her hand on his knee. "...you're the only fuck buddy I have" Kyle's hand turn over and he squeezed Bebe's hard.

"I'm talking about the rumors Bebe!" He shouted, almost a little too loudly. Bebe flinched backwards but didn't retract her hand. Kyle's face was full of anger and hurt, he almost looked like he was about to cry too. Bebe shut her open mouth and looked down at their hands. "...I didn't...I..." _Oh god Bebe don't let him see you cry! You can't do this to him! No feeling's!_ _That's what we agreed on right? So stop it!_ "...I've not heard anything about this Kyle" Bebe looked up at him and gave him a fake smile.

Kyle let out an annoyed growl and pushed her down on the couch. Bebe gasped as she hit the springs. Kyle was now leaning over her, pinning her down with his hands in her's and her legs resting on his thighs. "Shut up Bebe!" Kyle shouted down to her now scared face, Bebe looked at him in horror when she heard his voice ring in her ears for a second time. "I know all about the things people have been saying! Don't treat me like an idiot!"

Bebe swallowed some lump building in her throat. "...Kyle...I didn't say you were-" Bebe was interrupted by Kyle's lips. She gave a frightened moan at the sudden action but didn't pull away. She eventually sank into the kiss and closed her eyes gently. Kyle forced his tongue past her lips but she didn't complain. Their tongues touched multiple time before Kyle pulled away. Bebe sighed softly. She heard Kyle make an inhuman noise before feeling a cold drip onto her cheek. She opened her eye's only to be met with Kyle's sad stare. His cheeks flushed red and he was biting his lip hard. Tears falling down his face.

Bebe pushed him up and sat up with him, he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you say something?!" Kyle shouted, weeping into her shoulder. Bebe bit her lip and stroked his back. "...I...I just..." Bebe felt a tear run down her face and didn't hide it when another one came down with it. She began to cry deeply into Kyle's chest. "...I didn't want to tell you!" Kyle sniffed back some tears and hugged her tighter. "...Why not?" He whispered. Bebe sniffed her tears back. "...be-because...that's not what we do..." Kyle stopped crying and pulled away from Bebe. "...we're not boyfriend and girlfriend Kyle-"

"I DONT CARE!" Kyle almost screamed his word into Bebe's face. "I dont care if we're JUST fuck buddies! I'm your friend Bebe! The clue is in the name! Sex FRIEND! We can talk to each other about our problems without putting our feelings on the line, isn't that what we do already?!" Bebe's tears continued to fall down her face and she wiped them away quickly. "I tell you when shit goes wrong in my life and what do you do? You make me feel better! Isn't that what a fuck buddy is for? Making someone feel better when they feel shitty?! 'Cause if that's the case then I'm sure as hell doing a shit job aren't I?"

Bebe stopped wiping her tears and shakily touched Kyle's face. "N-n-no Kyle...you're not a bad sex friend at all! You make me feel better all the time" Kyle's anger started to dial down but he felt Bebe's body shake. "Then why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Kyle pulled Bebe closer until there chests touched gently. "...I just...I didn't think actually telling each other our problems was going to work..." Kyle wiped a tear away from Bebe's eyes. "...I do it for a reason Bebe, after we're done, I feel so much better I couldn't care if I got shot the minute I walk out your house" Bebe's eye's widened and she pushed him back quickly.

"No! See? Those are the beginning of you having feelings! I can't get involved with feelings! All we do is have sex! That's all! I don't care about you and you don't care about me! We just fuck, that's all!" Bebe clutched Kyle's jacket, still holding him at arms length away from her. She hung her head down and started to cry more. "...n-no" Bebe shook her head and cried softly. "...what am I saying? Of course I care for you...if I didn't, I wouldn't trust you with this secret...I would trust you to even lay a hand on me...I...I..." Bebe looked back up at Kyle. "...I'm sorry..."

Bebe's arms went limp and Kyle softly pulled her into a hug. "Bebe..." Kyle stroked her hair softly. Bebe pulled him into her tighter. "Kyle...these aren't feelings...right?" _No Bebe, they're not. Not your feelings at least._ "No Bebe, you're just scared because of what has already happened to you. I understand, that's why I want you to be honest with me from now on" Bebe smiled. "A n-new rule? That I didn't come up with? Haha, wow" She gave a sobbing laugh, at least she was feeling a little better.

Bebe pulled away from Kyle and completely out of his hug. "...aw god" Bebe wiped her face. "What?" Kyle smiled at her and tilted her chin up so she was facing him. "...I probably look like a mess right now..." Kyle leaned in closer to her face. "...You're fine Bebe. You always look good no matter what" Bebe gave him a soft punch, nothing more than a tap. "Oh shut up Kyle..." She took her fist that was still on his chest and tugged him closer. "...kiss me.."

Kyle softly kissed Bebe and ran his fingers into her hair gently. Bebe moaned quietly into the kiss, there was still sadness in her voice but she couldn't cry anymore. She had no strength left after her breakdown. Kyle pulled away from her kiss all to quickly and she missed his lips instantly. "Feel a little better now?" Bebe opened her eyes to see Kyle's smiling face. "...yes" She breathed sweetly.

Kyle pulled away from her completely and stood up. "Thank you for being honest, Bebe" Kyle stroked her hair gently. "Hope you feel better in time for Wendy's party-" Kyle stopped talking when he felt Bebe grab his wrist. Bebe looked up to him softly, her eyes were puffy and obviously still full of tears behind her smile. "...Do...do you wanna..." Bebe couldn't keep looking at him as she spoke, she eventually held her head down. "...you know" Kyle took his hand away and sank to one knee.

He tilted Bebe's chin up and smiled at her. "I can't stay for long. My parents will be back home soon and they'll be wondering what I've been doing if I'm not in the house" He lightly pecked Bebe's lips. She smiled and shook her head slowly. "No, you're right. You should get home before I get you in trouble with her majesty..." Kyle laughed at her 'nickname' for his mother. "I-" Kyle stopped himself in his own tracks. Bebe gave him a confused look, he looked away from her and rustled his phone out of his pocket. Pretending to get a text. "It's my Ma. Says she's coming home soon"

Bebe smiled and hugged him. "Alright Kyle, you go before you get into trouble" She giggled softly into his ear. Kyle hesitantly pulled away from her and smiled, getting up onto his feet and heading for the door. "See you tomorrow...Kyle" He turned around and smiled at her, he said goodbye and shut her door. Bebe launched herself onto her bag that was on the floor and fumbled around for her phone. She pulled it out and began to type out a message.

Kyle had dragged himself around the corner of Bebe's street. Thankfully no one had seen him leave Bebe's house. He mentally slapped himself. _I can't believe I just nearly told Bebe I love her. You're such an idiot Kyle!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhhh! This chapter seems so rushed and I'm sorry! DX Please forgive me!
> 
> I'm sorry again for making Wendy seem totally clueless, but after that whole talk with Bebe then I think she'd be a little more trust worthy of her now. Hope this isn't too much of a shitty chapter but I'm just trying to avoid getting to the party soon. I've got some BIG plans for that party so I wanna try make some suspence start.
> 
> Anyway, who liked Kyle and Bebe's little argument? Ehh? eHHH? XD
> 
> Nah, I'm joking. I could've made it better but I thought I did enough without making them seem like they were going to confess. XD At least one of them didn't want to. I know, I know, seems like a typical lovey dovey drama but eh, gotta have some cheesy moment in there somewhere.
> 
> ...right? XD
> 
> Anyway, please reveiw if you have time, I really appreciate all the reveiws I've gotten so far and I'm so glad people are liking this story, even from guests of the site! 3 Thank you guys and I'll write more when I can.
> 
> Bye for now. ^_^


	4. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE! XD  
> I've had some family issues going on so I haven't had time to write anything, being taken across the country so suddenly messed up my ideas a little bit. So, sorry if this seems so rushed! I tried my best! Hope you like it anyway! ^_^

Kyle ran out of Bebe's house and quickly down to his. His converse sneakers slapping loudly against the pavement. Almost out of breath and face red and flushed. When turning a corner quickly, he was instantly stopped and the collision made him fall back and onto the pavement. "Ouch!" Kyle said, softly sitting up and rubbing his head he looked to see what collision hit him and was met with a hand covered by a brown finger-less glove.

"You alright buddy?" Kyle looked to the source of the voice and saw his blue eyed, blonde haired friend coated in his usual orange parka. "Hey, thanks Kenny..." Kyle took the hand and Kenny helped him up off the floor, examining him as he rose. "Why such a rush Kyle? This isn't like you at all" Kenny let go of his hand and put them back in his parka pockets. Kyle patted himself down clear of any dirt and smiled. "Just gotta get home fast. Not really supposed to be out today" He laughed.

Kenny smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "A'ight dude, I'll talk to you later. See ya!" Kenny continued walking. Kyle was about to run until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Kenny smirking at him. "Sorry dude, I can't. You've uh...got some..." Kenny pointed to his own lips. "...nice lipstick" Kenny eventually then burst out laughing. Kyle's face lit up and he covered his mouth with his hands and furiously tried to rub it off. "Oh god!" Kyle took his hands away and Kenny shook his head. "Still there"

"Oh SHIT!" Kyle took off his gloves and spat into his hand, disgusted at himself, he rubbed the pink tint of his lips again. "IS IT GONE KENNY?!" Kyle took his hand away again and Kenny nodded this time. "The TRUTH?!" Kyle growled. Kenny held his hands up in defence, still smiling. "I sware on my life" Kyle sighed and put his glove back on. "We'll talk about this later, Brovlovski" Kenny winked at him and turned away, walking the way he was going to. "Basketball court, after dinner" Kenny waved dismissively and Kyle pinched his nose. "Shit..." He said under his breath and continued to run home.

Kyle finally made it to his street and was shocked to see his parents car outside the house parked neatly as is father always did. Kyle almost stopped and fell to his knees. His run turned into a jog, then into a slow walk. Oh man, Ma's gonna be wondering where I've been. I hope to god Stan's home! He reached his door and turned the knob. Opening the door to see his father and little brother sat on the couch watching the news. He shut the door behind him and kicked his shoes off. "Hey Kyle! Where you been bro?" _Ike is the first the speak. Shit. Mum and Dad must be pissed._ "Oh hey Ike, just been at Stan's house. Watcha watchin?"

"Reeealy..." Ike dragged out his words and smirked at him. "...just the dumb news, nothing new" Ike jumped up off the couch and stretched. "Think I'm gonna go play on my computer. See you at dinner" Kyle smiled at his brother as he walked upstairs. He looked at his father watching TV, he seemed alright. He sat next to him and watched TV with him, taking a deep breath as he slouched down a little. "You alright Kyle? You seem tired" Gerald looked at his son and smirked. "Y-yeah Dad, just tired" Kyle faked a yawn and his father laughed to himself. "Sheila!" _Oh no._

"Kyle's home!" _He totally doesn't buy it!_ Kyle was his mother come into the living room, wearing her apron with that awful flower pattern Kyle detested greatly. "Hi bubie. Where've you been?" Kyle was surprised, he was waiting for a good thrashing off his mum. "Oh, just..at Stan's house" Sheila smiled at her husband, who returned the smile and they both giggled. "...What's going on?" Kyle sat up straight while his mother sat down on the arm side of the couch. "That's weird...didn't we see Stan walking with Wendy in town today Gerald?" _SHIT! GODDAMN IT STAN!_ "Oh yes we DID Sheila, that's who we saw...well, isn't that strange...Kyle said HE was with Stan today..." Sheila put her finger on her lip and gave a fake-obvious look at her son. "...Well we didn't see you with him bubie...I wonder what happened?"

Kyle put his head in his hands. "Alright! Alright guys! You can stop now!" Sheila put her hand on Kyle's shoulder and he looked back at her. "Don't lie to us Kyle. You know very well that's wrong" Kyle pulled back and leaned so far into the couch the pillow behind him felt like it almost had no cotton inside it. "I know Ma..." Gerald put his hand on his other shoulder. "...So?" Kyle looked at him. "...where were you?" Kyle sighed. "I was..."

_Lie again? Tell the truth?_

_Lie **AGAIN?** Tell **THE TRUTH?**_

"...at a friends house helping them study" Sheila took her hand off her son. "Well, what's so bad about that? Nothing to lie over at least" Kyle smiled.

"I know Ma but if I told you who it was you'd just jump to a conclusion and get mad..." Sheila gasped. "Ah! I would not! You take that back young man!" Kyle looked at his father and rose an eyebrow. "He's kinda right Sheila. You do" Sheila huffed and crossed her arms. "I promise I wont get mad bubie. I just need to know where you are at all times. It's a Mother thing, you know?" Kyle nodded. "I know Ma, but just here me out okay? Both of you" Both parents nodded and Kyle stood up and turned to his parents. "Okay...she's a friend from school-"

"Ohhhh" Sheila giggled at her son. "My little bubie has a girlfriend!" Kyle pinched his nose again, he seemed to be sharing that habit with Stan lately. "No Ma, I'm helping her study..." Kyle took his hand away and put them in his pockets. "...she's been having trouble at school with all her projects and she REALLY want's to get into college one day, so I told her that I did too. We got to talking and I said I could come help her study..." Kyle held his hand up defensively. "...the reason I didn't tell you is because...this girl...well...she isn't liked by many people around the school and I knew you wouldn't approve" Sheila sat down next to her husband. "Well, who is she?" Kyle shut his eyes and bit his lip. "Bebe Stevens"

Kyle opened his eyes to his mother fuming face. "Bebe STEVENS?! STEVENS?!" She stood up and Gerald grabbed her hand pulling her back down. "Honey, calm down..." Sheila ripped her hand out of Gerald's and screamed into his face. "CALM DOWN? OUR SON HAS BEEN GOING TO THE STEVENS HOUSE GERLAD! ARE YOU NOT HEARING WHAT I'M HEARING RIGHT NOW?!" Kyle put his hands down by his side and hung his head. "Yes I know Sheila, but please try to understand. Maybe her daughter isn't like her?" _What? They're...not talking about Bebe?_ "We know nothing about her Sheila, just calm down, please..." Gerald held his wife hand tightly.

The family sat there in silence for too long to Kyle's liking.

He started to knock his knuckles together, kinda like Butter's always does. "I'm sorry Ma. I should've told you before. You have every right to be mad" Sheila stood up and approached her son slowly, Kyle didn't dare look up. He saw her lift her hands and shut his eye, expecting her to start shaking him and shouting. Instead, he was met with a tight hug. "I'm sorry for shouting at you Kyle..." Kyle's eyes widened and he softly hugged his mother back.

"...It's...it's alright Ma" Sheila pulled away and smiled at her son. "Thanks for understanding Dad" Gerald stood up and patted him on the back. "It's alright Kyle, just don't like to us again. Alright?" Kyle hugged his dad hard. "I promise Dad" Sheila clasped her hand together. "Well, I'm gonna go finish the dinner" She disappeared into the kitchen and Kyle sat down on the couch with his father again. "Hey Kyle..." Gerald began. "...your Mother really is sorry, you know?" Kyle smiled at his dad. "I know she is Dad and I shouldn't of lied to you" Gerald chuckled. "No, it's not that you lied was the problem" Kyle raised his eyebrow. Gerald sighed and moved closer to his son, almost whispering in his ear. "It's just that...well. Nicole Stevens wasn't really the...well...cleanest girl when we were in school" Kyle went wide eyed. "You went to school with Bebe's mother?!" His shout was clear, even though they were both whispering.

"Yeah and she never went to college unlike us. When we moved from Jersey we thought we'd never see her again. I'm surprised she's even married now. Haven't seen him in a long time though. Ugh-Gary Stevens. Her father" Kyle nodded. "So, are they from Jersey too?" "No, they just went to school there cause there parents said it was cheap. Anyway, we heard they married really young and let's just say...she wasn't the most faithful girl around town" Kyle sighed. "Yeah. Bebe told me" Gerald raised his eyebrow. "She hasn't seen her father in a few years now. I think they divorced but Bebe tells me her mother has a new boyfriend, like, every...two months?" Gerald scoffed in disgust. "Wow, that's dreadful"

Kyle nodded again. "Yeah. Bebe says she's okay with it, but I can see that she isn't. I bet it really hurts her" Gerald's hard face turned into a smile and he began chuckling. "...What are you laughing at?" Gerald stopped himself from laughing. "You sure your not dating this girl? You know a lot about her and I'm almost positive you have a thing for her" Kyle blushed. "D-DAD!" He pushed his Dad away and shook him head. He then turned down his voice into a whisper again. "I'm not going out with Bebe!" Gerald smirked at him. "But you like her, don't you?"

"Dinners ready boys! Make sure Ike comes down!" Kyle jumps at the sudden noise from the kitchen. "We'll talk about this later lover boy" Gerald patted his son's shoulder and headed into the kitchen. Kyle sighed loudly and put his head in his hands. "Fuck..." He murmured and threw his head out his hands. "...IKE! DINNER'S READY!" He heard a fumbling from upstairs and then a door open. "COMING!" Kyle saw him come downstairs and they both walked into the kitchen.

Ike sat down at there circle styled tablet next to Kyle and their Mother. "So, who's your girlfriend Kyle?" Kyle dropped the fork in his hand, making a loud clatter sound and faceplamed. Grunting loudly in the process. "I heard Mum from upstairs. Don't approve do you Mum?" Gerald cleared his throat to speak but Sheila beat him to it. "Ike stop teasing your brother" Kyle picked up his fork again. "Sorry Kyle, I was being nosey..." Ike laughed. "...but seriously, who is this girl? And how come you never mentioned this to me? I'm your bro!" Kyle sighed. "Because. Ike. You'll just make fun of me" Ike started talking with his mouth full. "Aw 'c'mon Kyle! How can I make fun of you if I've never met the girl?!"

Kyle didn't respond. "Aww c'mon bro! Tell me about her! Is she cute?" Kyle blushed sightly but Ike didn't notice. "That would be your choice to decide for yourself Ike. Not mine" He said bluntly and went back to his food. Ike smiled. "Well. Introduce me!" Kyle scoffed and was about to talk but this time, Gerald interrupted him. "Yeah, why do you invite her to dinner Kyle? Then she knows she's welcome to study over here with you" _Oh no, no, no, NO!_ "Yeah! There's an idea bro!" _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_ "What do you think Sheila?" _Ma. PLEASE SAY NO._ "Hmmm..." _PLEASE!_ "...alright bubie, your little friend can come for dinner when we get back from your grandfathers.

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_

"Umm, alright Ma...I'll-I'll ask her when I next see her" Kyle ignored the rest of the dinnertime talk. _How the HELL am I going to convince Bebe to come to my house for dinner without it looking like some sort of death sentence?!_ He looked at his family who were laughing at Gerald for having some mash on his nose. _Ugh, I doubt she'll say yes anyway. We're not friends. Not NORMAL friends anyway..._ "Gerald, wipe your nose" _...but she DID say she wouldn't mind coming round one day. I mean, it's not like she's getting some good food at home. All alone and all._ "Oh wow Dad, you're more of a mess than my room!"

"Um, Ma, I'm full and I said I'd meet up with Kenny soon before night time. Can I go?" Kyle put his fork down and looked at the clock. _Not too late. Good._ "Alright bubie, just be back before nine, okay?" Kyle nodded at got up from the table. "Hey buddy..." Kyle turned in the kitchen doorway. "...don't forget Daddy wants to talk when you get home" Kyle blushed at his smirking father. "Y-yeah dad, I know" Kyle rushed to put his shoes on far too quickly. Almost falling off his porch when he shut his door quickly. He started to slowly tred to the basketball court as Kenny instructed him. _Bebe having dinner at my house._

_Yeah, I guess I'll ask her. I mean, what's the worse that could happen. At least then they'll see that Bebe is different than her mother. At least in one way. I mean, I'm not her boyfriend, we're just friends. So it's just one friend asking another to come over. I've had people over for dinner before, this wont be too hard. Just like asking Stan over or Kenny over. I'll be fine. She'll be cool with it, I mean she's been cool with me all this time. We're just sex friends._

_..._

_Sex. Friends._

_..._

_I'm in trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now I have some messages to send out to you readers if you dont mind a little shout out? :3
> 
> Okay to the Guest who reccomended to me "Cartman Was Right"
> 
> That story was ADORABLE and I loved it! Thanks for showing it to me! I read it twice, lol. I also see the writer doesn't upload anymore...huehue. I might have to PM that lovely writter and see if they're still writing it and if not...who knows what'll happen in the future? ;)
> 
> To the Guest asking when I usually update.
> 
> I tried to update every week when I first started this story, but due to recent event involving family. I'm going to have to leave for a while to go to my grandmothers, and...she doesn't have internet. ^^; I'm taking my laptop anyway, so I'll try get some story down when I get free time so hope to get some stuff out quickly and MAYYYBE get to that Halloween Party? ;3
> 
> But yeah, as I said. Sorry if this part seems rushed, I wrote this in one night because I had lots of reveiws and people wanted more. And since I'm leaving in the morning I tried to get some story plot out there before I left you all again! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'll correct them soon! :D Hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> See you all soon!


	5. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I FOUND INTERNET CONNECTION AT A COFFEE SHOP! AHH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! XD
> 
> Anyway, I thought you could use a little chapter to read if you're bored. This one was worked on quite a bit, while the others were rushed so I'm going to extend them a bit more and fix some spelling mistakes, make sure more characters are involved, ect, ect, you get my point. :3
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Kyle reached the basketball course too quickly for his liking, so he stood at a safe distance where he could see Kenny shooting some hoops, but he wouldn't be seen. He honestly thought about turning tail and running, but that wouldn't be too fair to Kenny. Then haven't spent enough time together since they started secondary school and even when they were off school, they still hadn't hung out much. "Hey Kenny!" Kyle bucked up and walked onto the course, waving and shouting Kenny's name to get his attention. Kenny caught the basket ball he'd just shot and turn to smile at Kyle. "Hey dude! Took you long enough"

Kenny laughed and threw the ball at Kyle, who thankfully caught it. "Yeah, sorry. Ma was making me finish dinner even though I was full" Kyle started to bounce the basket ball on the floor with one hand, being careful to not miss it as it bounced back up. Kenny put his hands in his pockets. "So. I've got a game we can play Kyle. You game?" He smirked at his redheaded friend who caught hold of the basketball he was currently bouncing. Kyle raised an eyebrow in confusion and Kenny just laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes' even though it clearly wasn't" Kenny circled his friend and put his arm on his shoulder. "Best of three. Shoot from the Free Throw LINE only"

Kyle looked to where his friend was pointing and shrugged at the white line. "O...kay Kenny? Why are you wanting to play basketball? I thought you wanted to talk?" Kenny let go of his friend and folded his arms. "Oh, that's the best part of this game Kyle. You see, if you win, I tell you the dirtiest, most disgusting thing I've ever done and you can tell Cartman, and I can't stop you" Kyle scrunched his nose in disgust of thinking about what Kenny had actually done in his life, but then he shook it off and smirked at Kenny. "Kenny, you KNOW, I'm better at basketball that you. You're going down"

Kenny gave Kyle some space. "Well, Kyle. For your sake you better win. 'Cause if I WIN. I get to know where that lucky-lady lipstick came from that you had on before. By the way, pink, ISN'T your colour dude" He winked at his friend and watched as he blushed wildly. Kyle gulped down his embarrassment and smirked again. "Y-you're on Kenny!" Kyle turned around and walked the the Free Throw Line of the court. He looked up to the hoop which seemed incredibly far than what it usually is. _Maybe it's the stress of Kenny finding out, no, I've got to make these shots. For Bebe._ Kyle took a deep breath and bent his knees. He shot himself back up quickly, letting his feet come off the ground, and pushing the basketball from his grip. Kenny followed the ball with his eyes and watched it sink into the basket with ease.

 _YES! You're going down Kenny!_ Kyle smirked and walked to pick up the basketball off the floor, turning and tossing it to Kenny, who caught it quickly. "Nice shot Kyle. Really wanna defend that lucky lady of yours, don't you?" Kenny walked to the line and Kyle moved out the way. "Shut up and play Kenny, I gotta go home soon" Kyle looked at his watch, he was lying. He had lots of time. "Alright, alright. Give me a sec" Kenny bent his knees and slowly lifted himself, he pushed the ball out his hands and it sank into the hoop just like Kyle did before. Kenny walked and picked up the basketball. "Just one question Kyle. Why did you hide this lady of yours in the first place? It's not like we'd judge. I mean, we don't say anything to Stan anymore and Cartman can't complain, can he?" Kenny tossed Kyle the ball.

"I'm not answering anything until we get a winner Kenny. Stop with the questions" Kyle walked to the line again. He didn't bend his legs this time and just pushed the ball out of his hands. It bounced off the backboard of the hoop and went into the hoop easily once again. Kenny picked up the ball after it stopped bouncing on the floor and walked to the line next to Kyle. He pushed his shoe into the ground making a scratching noise with his foot. "I guess this lady must be a real catch. You wont even throw me a bone here will you, Kyle?" Kenny threw the ball and it sank into the hoop. Kyle walked over and picked up the ball, he moved to the line. "Shush Kenny"

Kyle threw the ball with some aggravation. The ball bounced of the backboard of the hoop again. The ball bounced off the sides of the ring and eventually fell of the sides of the ring, missing the hoop and instead falling to the ground. _Oh you've got to be kidding me!_ Kyle hung his shoulders and he watched the ball roll on the floor, coming to a complete stop. Kenny walked over and picked up the still ball on the floor. He walked back to the line and smirked at Kyle. _Don't get too comfortable Mccormik. You haven't made the shot yet!_

Kenny bent his knees and threw the ball. The ball bounced on and off the ring and eventually fell through the hoop. The ball hit the floor, as did Kyle's heart. _Today just can't get any better can it? Just cut off my balls while you can Mccormik._ Kenny went to pick up the basketball and turned to face Kyle. Kyle smiled shyly at him. "...Nice shot Kenny" Kenny walked past Kyle smirking and sat down on the benches of the court offside. Kyle went and sat down next to him, hanging his head slightly. They both sat there in silence, with only the crisp wind and Kenny spinning the ball in his hands to keep their ears awake with sound. "...Well?" Kyle interrupted the silence, looking up at Kenny. Kenny smiled back at him. "Yes Broflovski? Got something to tell me?"

Kyle groaned loudly and held his head in his hands. "Oh come on Kenny! Just fucking ask me already!" Kenny laughed and put the ball on the floor, he then leant back on the bench and stretched his arms out behind his head. "Alright Kyle. Who's this secret lady-friend who gave you that AWFUL lipstick gurl! It SO didn't match your eyes!" Kyle looked back to his friend and gave out a laugh. Kyle sighed and leaned back on the bench too, pushing his hands in his jacket pockets. "Very funny Kenny" Kenny chuckled. "Yeah, well, you seemed at little pissed so I thought I'd try make you smiled a little" Kyle sighed but gave a smile too. "I just gotta ask first Kenny. You aren't gonna tell anyone are you?"

Kenny winked. "Hey dude, I said that if I won, all I wanted was the lucky lady's name. I'm not gonna say anything" Kyle smiled at Kenny's wink. Lots of girls had fallen for that stupid wink and now Kyle could see why. Kenny would always flash his teeth slightly when winking, making his whole face look really silly. Maybe that was why girls would giggle at him when he did it. "Alright Kenny. I'll tell you" _Please don't hate me for this Bebe._ "It's Bebe" Kenny stopped smiling at him and went wide-eyed. He blinked a few times at Kyle who was started to itch the back of his head slowly, he was chuckling nervously too. "Dude. Kyle. You're pulling my leg right?"

Kyle almost laughed at his question. "Um, no Kenny. I'm being serious" Kenny scratched his cheek. "You-" Kenny pointed at him with a questioning finger. "-Kyle Broflovski, were kissing Bebe Stevens" Kyle blushed slightly and started to twirl his fingers together nervously in the lap. "Um, yeah" Kyle giggled almost like a love-sick girl and gave a wide smile. "Dude, great job. How did you get Bebe to kiss ya? Was she drunk or was she just feeling a little slutty that day?" Kenny laughed but Kyle remained silent. "Kenny, she isn't a slut" Kenny stopped himself from laughing. "Sorry Kyle. I just thought I'd try lighten up the mood. I know she aint a slut" Kyle looked at Kenny and raised an eyebrow. "You...DON'T think Bebe's a slut?"

Kenny shook his head. "Nah dude. I mean, I'm sure she's had sex, but I can tell she ain't a slut - and you know, I know my women - she's a nice girl. Don't understand why people talk shit about her around the school. If I'd have to guess...I'd say-" Kenny started to stroke his chin like a scientist, a stereotypical one at that. "-they just want a girl to talk shit about 'cause they're the ones who are out there giving handjobs to the whole football team" Kyle went wide-eyed. "Yeah...that's...that's right Kenny. Bebe's had sex, but she's not a slut. She only had sex with guys she loved" Kenny smiled. "Good for her. It's nice to share intimacy with a loved one" Kyle gave his friend a weird look. "Dude, listen to yourself. You're talking about sex like a poet and you're Kenny!" Kenny laughed loudly.

He wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh Kyle. I love sex, that's true, but I know women like to bed the ones they truly love. Girls are like that. Can't expect them to not care about you if they wanna fuck you. That's how women work" Kyle sighed. "I'm not sure that's how Bebe works" He giggled again and Kenny smirked at him. "Oh really? Care to enlighten me on how Bebe actually feels about sex then?" Kyle blushed and bite his lip. "I-I don't think I can share that information with you Kenny..." Kenny went wide-eyed while still smirking at him. "Kyle. Don't tell me that YOU'VE bed that lovely creature that is Bebe Stevens?" Kyle gasped and covered his mouth. _SHIT! I didn't say that, did I?! No, I'm sure I didn't say that._ "N-no I haven't Kenny!" Kyle blurted at his friend, hoping to ward him off.

"Somehow...I don't believe you Kyle" Kyle sighed and blushed a lot more. "Ugh, fuck my life...you promise not to say anything Kenny - and I FUCKING MEAN promise - not to say ANYTHING?!" Kenny smiled at him and laughed, Kyle gave him a stern look and Kenny stopped laughing. His smile still remained though. He put his hand over his heart and made a cross over it. "Cross my heart Kyle. I promise" Kyle smiled at Kenny and his blush started to travel up to his ears. _I can trust Kenny. I know he's not a dick, and I'm sure that Bebe wouldn't mind me telling just, one, of my friends. Kenny said it himself. Bebe's a nice girl and he says he likes her so I'm sure he wouldn't tell anyone. At risk of hurting me AND Bebe. Yeah. Yeah, I can trust him._ "Me and Bebe are...good friends, and, um, we're, well-" He stuttered his words. "-we're sex friends"

Kenny's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. "So...you're Bebe's fuck buddy?" Kyle blushed at the though of him and Bebe fucking, he shook his head of the thought quickly as not to day dream. "Um...yes, yes we're fuck buddies" He looked away from Kenny and bit his lip. "Dude, isn't that like, against 'Jewish Law'?" Kyle laughed at the supposed 'Law' of his religion. "You don't understand Kenny..." Kyle brushed his loose hair behind his ears, under the flaps of his hat. "...I think I love her" Kenny smiled at Kyle and shook his head. "She THAT good of a lay, dude?" Kyle shoved his friend. "Not like that! I mean, I think I REALLY love her! When she smiles, my face heats up. When she touches - me even with a small touch of our hands - I get this painful feeling in my stomach like I have butterflies" Kyle stopped talking, noticing what he was actually saying, but he decided he didn't care. He put his hand over his heart. "-and when she kisses me. I feel like my heart has stopped and she's my life support"

Kenny patted Kyle's back and gave him a large smile. "Sounds like you're head over heels Kyle. Why don't you tell her? I mean, I'll support you and I'm sure all the rumors about Bebe would stop" Kyle shook his head. "I can't tell her Kenny. She doesn't want a relationship like that. We talked about this before our agreement. Bebe's had her heart broken far too many times and she can't risk another broken relationship again - I mean, you know me Kenny, I would NEVER - but I just thought...that if I continue to be her...well, her 'good friend', that I thought I could at least make her happy and be close to her. I never thought I would fall in love with her, but after spending time with her, and not just, you know, I started to feel different around her. As I said, I think I'm in love, but I can't tell her. I just can't" Kenny sighed. "I'm...I'm sorry dude"

Kyle shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I'll be fine, Bebe will break it off eventually and everything will go back to normal. I'll go on with my life and Bebe will go on with hers" Kenny sighed and leaned back again. "Sorry dude, but I'm not convinced you're happy with this. You wanna tell her don't cha?" Kyle leaned back with him. "There's nothing I want more in the world that to tell Bebe my feelings, Kenny, but I can't" Kenny shook his head. "Yeah, I know, I'll shut up now" Kyle looked at his watch. 08:45pm. "I'm sorry for putting you down Kenny, but I gotta leave now" Kyle stood up and stretched his arms up in the air, Kenny stood up with him and put his hands in his pockets. "Sure dude, I'll talk to you about it another time" They walked out of the basketball court and as Kyle was about to walk away, Kenny put his hand on his shoulder. Kyle looked over at him and smiled. Kenny smiled back.

"Kyle. I'm always here if you need to talk about it dude, I understand. Don't let yourself get hurt and I'm sorry but I gotta ask - feel free to hit me for this but-" Kenny smirked shyly. "-under those clothes. How's her body?" Kyle smacked his friends hand off his shoulder. "DUDE!" Kenny held his hands up defensively. "Sorry dude, sorry! I had to ask - that's just who I am!" Kyle smacked his arm again, but he was smiling. "I mean, I'm sure she's got a nice body to go with that lovely personality of hers" Kyle smiled at him. "Ugh, Kenny, you're hopeless..." He pinched his nose. "...if you must know Kenny. Her body is beautiful, just like her personality. Happy? Can I finally go home now?" Kenny nodded. "Yeah dude, sorry. See you later Kyle!" He ran in the direction of his house and left Kyle to slowly take his time and walk home. _Beautiful. Yes... Just like her personality, her body, her laughter, her smile, just - just her. She's the definition of beautiful in my heart dictionary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mushy-mushy Kyle is cutest Kyle! :3 I'm sorry! XD I love to make Kyle a love-sick little girl, it's super cute to me so I thought some cute fluff would be cute for him. Have I said cute enough yet?
> 
> Also OOC Kenny! Yay! XD
> 
> Sorry, I kinda put my personal headcanon in this. :P
> 
> I have this headcanon that Kenny actually takes time to talk to all his classmates and not pay attention to rumors or gossip and likes to believe there's something good in everyone. :3 I also believe Kenny likes sex a lot, but he respects peoples right to do what they want during sex and why they have it. :) Weird headcanon, I know, but I think it makes Kenny real sweet. xx
> 
> Also, the original version of this chapter, Kenny actually lost but I never knew what dirty thing Kenny could've done. XD So since Bebe talks to Butters about this stuff, I figured Kyle needed someone to talk to about his Sex Friend. So, we'll be seeing a LOT more of Kenny soon, I can promise you that! ;)
> 
> Another shout out again. :P
> 
> Guest asking about Cartman Was Right. I PM'd the writer, just waiting for an answer. ;) Glad you like my writing.
> 
> Well, I'm off to finish my coffee now. See ya later!


	6. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, a bit of an explanation! 3  
> All of these next chapters were written at my Grandmother's so there is a LOT to read for you guys here. If you can, please review each individual chapter or just do one at the last chapter but please do give me at least one review? Pretty please? 3 I'll love you forever...  
> FYI in this chapter. Pay attention to the writing...
> 
> Okay so, a bit of an explanation! 3  
> All of these next chapters were written at my Grandmother's so there is a LOT to read for you guys here. If you can, please review each individual chapter or just do one at the last chapter but please do give me at least one review? Pretty please? 3 I'll love you forever...  
> FYI in this chapter. Pay attention to the writing...
> 
> Kyle's Conscious = Bold & Italics  
> Kyle's Mind = Italics
> 
> Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy. 3

Kyle opened the door of his house slowly and peaked in to see his Father watching TV. He slowly shut the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, sliding them by the shoe rack, too tired to actually place them ON the rack but close enough. He walked to the couch to see his Father with half lidded eyes and he was slumped on the couch. "Hey Dad...?" His Father snapped out of the trance of the TV and looked up to his son. "Hey Kyle, what time is it?" He yawned. "Just about half past nine, sorry I'm late..." Gerald sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Nah it's alright, your Mother's gone to bed" Kyle sighed with relief and sat down next to him. "Yeah, sorry, Kenny and me lost track of time" Gerald smiled at his son and chuckled. "You sure you weren't going to visit your little girlfriend?" Kyle blushed.

"Dad she's not my girlfriend, okay?" He sighed and scratched his face were a loose hair was tickling it. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. So, what's the deal with this girl anyway? Bebe, right?" Kyle nodded and averted his eyes from the TV. "Yeah, I'm helping her study" Gerald sighed. "Kyle, I mean, what's the deal with you and her?" Kyle's eyes slowly went wide, he sat up slowly and stopped resting on his check. "Oh, you meant THAT...right" He started to blush a but more and Gerald smirked at him. "I promise it's not what you think Dad alright? We're just friends and she needs a little help with her homework and studies" Gerald nodded. "That's nice of you. What does she wanna do when she's older?" Kyle stopped smiling. _Oh shit, I know nothing about her studys! Why the fuck am I digging my grave more than I should?!_ "Well, she likes aquatic life...so she wants to be...a worker at the South Park Aquaruim" Gerald went wide eyed. "Wow, that's a really simple job. How come she needs help?"

"Yeah, I know but her Mother is never around to help her with stuff and to check her work for her" Gerald thought for a moment, before turning back to the TV. "What a poor girl...she must get so lonely in the house on her own all day" Kyle looked at the TV too, more news, is that all their family watched? Probably. "Yeah, but it's not all bad! Sometimes she has Wendy over, or me or Kenny. We're always asking her to come hang out with us, but she says she wants to study. She's more of a bookworm than me, haha" Kyle faked a laugh and Gerald gave him a strange look. "Kenny? He's friends with her?" Kyle stopped laughing and nodded in confusion. "Hu? You sure he's not dating her?" He looked at his Dad to answer, but stopped himself for fear of sounding jealous. "I dont...think so?" Gerald laughed. "Whatever is wrong with that Kenny boy? I mean, you're always number one in our hearts Kyle, but even your Mother agrees that Kenny's good looking"

Kyle stuck his tongue out and made a groaning noise. "Ew! Gross Dad!" Gerald held his hands up in defense. "Hey! It's your Mother you gotta be disgusted at, she's a married woman" Kyle felt a little sick. "Oh god that's right...gross Ma" Gerald laughed and tried to not be loud, but failed. He was almost in hysterics before he stopped to take long breaths to calm himself down. Kyle smiled at his Father, he's almost ALWAYS got a smile on his face these days. Kyle never knew why, but he liked it. "So seriously Kyle, this Bebe girl. You like her dont you?" Kyle face went red and heated up, but he lost control of his body and couldn't look away from his Father's smirking face. "I..." He looked away from him finally and started to twirl his fingers together. "...maybe"

Gerald patted his son on the back and gave him a kind smile. "That's my boy!" Kyle smiled shyly and bit his lip. "Thanks Dad..." Gerald started watching the TV again, but there little chat, to Kyle's dismay, wasn't over. "So, why do you like her? Is she cute? She nice?" Kyle shook his head again. "DAD! I'm sure you shouldn't be asking your child stuff like that!" Gerald shrugged his shoulders. "Just asking about your life, ever since you started secondary school you've kinda been a distance away from me and your Mother...I guess we can see why now" He turned back to the TV with a proud smile on his face. "Just, please dont tell her Dad" Gerald scoffed. "Of course I wont Kyle. I promise" Kyle smiled, feeling that he can trust his Dad. "Thanks Dad" He yawned before standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna go for a shower and then probably go to bed, I'm really tired"

Gerald wished him goodnight before returning back to the TV. Kyle silently crept upstairs, trying not to wake his Mother and brother. He entered his room and noticed the clothes he left on the floor that morning. He sighed and started to pick them up. _I better text Bebe and see if she's actually up for coming over for dinner. With girls it's never easy, but I've gotta make an effort._ Kyle put the dirty clothes in the washing basket by his computer and made sure his room was clean, once he was satisfied with the state of his room, he took out his phone. He found Bebe's contact and began to type a message.

**Hey. My Mum and Dad said that you could come over for dinner on Monday if you like?**

He flipped the phone down again and threw it on his bed. He made his way into the bathroom and shut the door. He started running the shower and took out a towel from the cupboard, place it on the toilet lid. He took his clothes off and reached behind the curtain to see if the water was hot yet, he burnt his hand so he turned the water down again. Once the water was at a good temperature he stepped into the shower. The hot water cascaded down his skin and made his whole front body warmer. He made sure his whole body was wet before grabbing some soap and covering himself in suds and poppable bubbles. Mm, strawberry. He rinsed the soap off and started to soak his hair, scrunching it in his fingers. He hair seemed to be getting long again, he didn't care for his long hair but he didn't like it too short either. He grabbed the shampoo with conditioner and rubbed a handful of it into his hair. Making sure to cover his hair before standing back under the water and rinsing the suds away. _Maybe I'll let it grow out again. I mean, not too long of course, but just a little longer. I wonder if Cartman will make fun of me for it again? Ah well, it's worth it. Bebe said she prefered my hair longer anyway._

Kyle stopped scrubbing his hair and turned the shower off. He pulled the curtain back and stepped out the tub, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He stood in front of the sink and took his toothbrush out of the small glass on the side. He opened the mirror cabinet and took out his mint toothbrush, squirted some onto his brush and put the tube back. He shut the cabinet and started to brush his teeth, watching the water drip down his body in the mirror. _I wonder what would happen if I actually told Bebe I liked her. Well, not really like, but close enough. Oh who are you kidding Brovlofski. You just told Kenny you loved her! Be a man and tell her! I guess I should, I mean, I hate lying to her. Probably more than I hate lying to Dad and Ma... Yeah, yeah, I should tell her!_

 _ **Hang on their smart ass!**_ Kyle snapped out of a state and looked to see his reflection pouting at him. _**What the fuck do you think you're doing?**_ Kyle stopped brushing his teeth and tried to snap out of whatever kind sick dream world this was, but no use.

_Umm. What does it look like? I'm brushing my teeth?_

**_No dumbass! I'm talking about the sick ideas in your head!_ **

_Sick ideas?! Hey! I was not thinking of perverted things!_

**_Might as well of been! Dont you dare tell Bebe you love her! You'll mess up your contract!_ **

_Excuse me?! I dont remember asking a fucking reflection for help!_

**_Well, if you're not then why am I here?_** The reflection smirked.

 _Okay, I've gone crazy..._ Kyle sighed.

_**God you are stupid. Hello I'm your conscious, nice to meet you. Now dont you start flapping your mouth around telling people you love them when you dont know for sure!** _

_Hey! I do love her! I know I do!_

**_Dude. You only 'love' her cause she's giving you sex..._ **

"Kyle?" Kyle jumped when he heard a knock and the door and screamed a little. "Kyle, what's wrong?" His Father replied, knocking on the door again. "Oh, s-sorry Dad. I'm just brushing my teeth" Kyle stood still like a wild dear after hearing the smallest noise, he waited, and waited. "Alright Kyle, but hurry up. Kinda need to use the bathroom..." Kyle moved and unlocked the door. "I'll finish in my room Dad, you go" Gerald sighed. "Thanks Kyle..." His Father looked the bathroom door and Kyle returned to his room, making sure his door was shut. He picked up his phone off his bed. He flipped it open to find two messages from Bebe.

**Yeah sure. :) So, what are ya doing? xx**

**Hello? xx**

Kyle quickly typed a reply before continuing to brush his teeth.

**Hey sorry, I was in the shower. That's great you can come over, I'll let them know xx**

Kyle heard his Father leave the bathroom and go to his own room. Kyle quickly went back into the bathroom and finished his teeth and rinsed. He returned to his bedroom and started to dry his hair. He shut his curtains so that no one could see him in the nude. After his hair was almost dry, he heard his phone vibrate again. He sat on the floor by his bed and leaned back on it before reading his phone.

**Opps! Sorry. I'm not interrupting anything, am I? ;) xxx**

Kyle blushed at her obvious innuendo and shook his head. Laughing to himself to type a reply.

**No, you're such a little perv. ;) You and Kenny could be best friends. XD**

Kyle put his phone back on his bed before standing up and taking some pyjamas out of his draw and slipping them on. He took the towel off his head and felt his jewfro hang on his head. His hair never poofed out much, but he still detested his fro a little. He grabbed his brush off his side tablet and began to brush through his hair. After some good effort, his fro was under control and was back to it's short self. Kyle saw his hair was longer though, looking in the mirror at his work and noticing that it was starting to hang over his shoulder. _Boy, I think I really need it cut...or, do I?_

 _ **HEY!**_ His reflection started pouting again.

 _Oh god, not you again!_ Kyle grunted at the mirror.

 _ **You gonna answer that text or not?**_ His reflection smirked.

Kyle turned to see his phone flashing again. He picked it up and silently read the message to himself.

**Me and Kenny best friends? Didn't think I'd ever here that in my life, but he is kinda hot. XD**

Kyle felt a pinch of jealously run through him and began to slowly type a message.

**Then, how come he isn't your fuck buddy?**

Kyle pressed 'send' and immediately regretted his text. He sighed and pinched his nose. He felt like he was drunk texting, this couldn't get any worse. _**Hey! I'm talking to you!**_ Oh wait, yes it could. _Yes? What do you want?_

**_I'm just asking why you're being a little bitch that's all._ **

_Well, I mean, I just. I dont._

Kyle was speechless. How did a REFLECTION get the better of him?! Oh right yeah, it's his conscious, it obviously knows more than him...

_I just dont want her to think like that..._

_**Then you better answer her text.** _

As soon as his reflection crossed his arms, Kyle's phone vibrated again. He didn't dare open it. He looked back to his mirror, only to see his panicking face staring him back. _OH GREAT! THE ONE TIME I NEED YOU AND YOU LEAVE ME!_ Kyle flicked his light off and sat on his bed in the dark. He took a few deep breaths before opening his phone and opening the message.

**Because silly. ;) You're so much cuter. xxx**

Kyle was so relieved he made a girly squeak and started dancing in the spot. He pulled his covers out and climbed into bed. He got comfortable and turned the brightness down on his phone so it wouldn't hurt his eyes too much. After smiling again at Bebe's text, he started to type a reply.

**But that's just being cute. You said Kenny was kinda hot. ;) Cute isn't as good at hot.**

**Sexy is better than hot though, right?**

**You think I'm sexy?**

**Yes silly. XD I think you're really sexy.**

**What's so sexy about me?**

**A bunch of things, too many to list.**

**Aww, ego killer. XD**

**You're so cute Kyle. I'm gonna go to bed, but I'll see you at school tomorrow? :) Night.**

**Sure. :) Night. Sleep well.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, sorry! There's more to come though!  
> I'm also sorry if this was confusing to read, but I couldn't think of any other way to actually write the different characters talking. ^^;  
> Okay so, the bit MORE of an explanation on WHY I had that huge hiatus...
> 
> My Grandmother recently passed away and I've been having a few problems with health AND the family have been having problems. Lots of shit has been going down basically. I'm not really big on spewing too much onto a site I hardly used for a long time, but long story short - everything is kinda shitty right now but I'm hoping it will get better. So from here on out, this story might get a bit dark. 3 Hope that's cool?
> 
> And now, for some shout outs cause I know you all like shout outs! :D  
> -  
> To the Guest who recommended 'Cartman Was Right'.
> 
> The writer hasn't PM'd me back, so...maybe in the future. ;)  
> -  
> To beautesansepines.
> 
> I'm so glad you gave my continued version a chance and I'm SO happy that you like it! It was one of my fave Kybe stories on here too and I was just heartbroken to hear that the writer no longer uses this site anymore!  
> ...SPOT ON? REALLY? :D  
> That's such a good thing to hear! All my ideas are coming right from re-reading Lily's works so it means a lot to hear the characters are the same! I'm hoping I can finish this story in a way that makes everyone happy. Thanks so much for reading!  
> -  
> To cortez30.  
> We already talked on PM but, still. Keep writing dude, you're stories are great!  
> -  
> To pansy25.
> 
> Poor Kyle indeed. :( The problem is, Bebe doesn't want a relationship, she just wants a Fuck Buddy. Maybe in the future? Who knows what'll happen in the next chapters! ;)  
> -  
> To PersianLady.
> 
> IKR? I wish Kybe was more popular on this site! TT^TT  
> -  
> To the MANY guests asking if I was okay.  
> As you can see, not really right now, but thanks so much for asking 3 You're all so sweet! I'm kinda upset you guys dont have accounts or I'd be able to give you all some proper shoutouts! XD
> 
> Anyway, get ready for another update as soon as I spell check my other chapters!


	7. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I got the spelling checked early and because I can, here's another chapter in one day before I sleep! Whooo! *wipes sweat of forehead*
> 
> I'll probably be uploading one of these chapters each day or two just so I can spread them out a little. If I get them checked quick enough ;)
> 
> Hope you can review them all. Thanks guys! Enjoy!

"Wendy, are you sure you wanna invite Bebe? I mean, c'mon.." Annie said, picking up her bag from under her desk. Wendy slung her backpack over her shoulders and scoffed. "Yes Annie. I'm inviting Bebe and if you have a problem then dont come, simple as that" Annie closed her bag after just putting her books in it, and slipped it over her head. "Wendy, I dont have a problem. I just think you should reconsider..." Wendy rolled her eyes. "Annie, look. Bebe's been my friend since I was a baby. I'm not gonna NOT invite her, alright?"

"Wendy, if I may say something?" Heidi starting, putting her hand on Wendy's shoulder to make her turn around. Wendy gave her a nod and she continued. "It's not a secret that everyone hates Bebe, right? But you have to understand, it's not her we hate" Annie smiled at Heidi and continued. "Yeah, it's more her...her, well..." Wendy looked in between the both of them, switching from each confused face at a time. "Well?" The both of them sighed and Annie looked at the ground. "It's more of what she's done than her, herself..." Wendy scoffed and wriggled out of their grasp. "Look you two, I know that all the girls hate Bebe right now, but if you'll just come over time mine and just SEE that she isn't like that, maybe you'll change your mind. If not, then you can just forget about coming, alright?!"

Wendy shouted her last words, making some people in class look back to them before walking out of the classroom. Red stopped in her tracks and walked back in to the girls. "What's going on Wendy?" Red asked. Wendy turned around and smiled. "I was just explaining to Annie and Heidi that Bebe ISN'T a slut" Red raised her eyebrows. "...Excuse me? If I remember correctly, it was YOU who was convincing me about it with Patty last week" Wendy sighed and flicked some stray hair out of her eyes. "Yes I know, but just..." Wendy looked back to the other girls and they were both obviously not interested. "Look! Just come over tonight and I promise you'll change your mind! Right, I have to go girls, I'll see you after school!" Wendy shouted, running to the door.

Annie scoffed and pulled her brush out her bag. "So, what do you think Wendy's so pissy about with Bebe?" She began, brushing her hair. "I have no idea, but maybe we should give it a try..." Heidi said, leaning back on her desk. "...I mean, we have no idea if all these rumours about Bebe are true, do we?" Annie shook her head. "I guess not, but I mean, it's Bebe! She's already had a reputation for being slutty since she was young" Red smiled. "I hate to admit it, but I kinda hope they're true..." She started swaying herself from side to side, the other girls gasped and went wide eyed. "Jesus Red! That's harsh!" Heidi crossed her arms. "Yeah, I mean...wow, and you're supposed to be the nice one..."

Red went wide eyes herself and started waving her hands around. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that girls!" The other two raised their eyebrows. "Honestly!" Red pleaded again. The other two girls smirked. "What the hell DID you mean then Red?" Annie giggled. "I didn't mean the slutty thing! I meant the whole Kyle thing!" Red smiled and swayed again. "I mean, just imagine! Kyle and Bebe! Their such a weird couple, but if you think about it..." She spun around and giggled. "...it's like beauty and the beast! Forbidden and silent love! How romantic..." Heidi gave Red a smile. "Red, you're like one of those girls on the internet" Annie giggled. "More like, Beauty and the Geek, am I right?" The girls all started laughing.

* * *

Kyle put his science books in his locker and took out his small water bottle and his lunchbox. Slamming the locker shut, to be met with Kenny smirking at him. He was leaning against the locker next to Kyle's, smile plastered on his face revealing his small fangs. "Hey Kenny, what's up?" Kyle smiled back at him and took a sip from his bottle. "Not much, just wanna see if you want a quick fuck?" Kyle went wide eyed and spat his water out, catching some attention from passers by. Kyle quickly turned to face his locker again and wiped his mouth. Kenny, meanwhile, was laughing uncontrollably and holding his stomach.

Kyle eventually punched Kenny and he stopped laughing, with some effort of course. "Oh god Kyle...you're face was, just...priceless, oh my god..." Kenny wiped some fake tears out his eyes and finally stopped laughing. "What the fuck did you say that for?" Kyle asked, trying to hide his amusement himself. "I'm just messin' with ya dude, I know you like the poon-tang, so to speak" Kyle blushed. "Shut up Kenny, let's go get some food" They both started walking to the dinner hall. "Honestly Kyle, I really dont know why you didn't tell me this sooner...I mean, I'm me! Kenny! Sex, sex, sex Kenny! Pretty sure you're friends with him, right?"

Kyle shook his head and opened the dinner hall doors, letting Kenny in before him. "Kenny, jesus can you not be so loud about this? I mean, I'm pretty sure Bebe would be pissed if she knew I told you" Kyle sat down on their usual seating tablet, which was surprisingly empty. Kenny sat down on the other side of the table. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be pissed Kyle...I mean, she's a chick. She's probably told Wendy, they're like...well, they're like Super Best Friends!" Kenny winked at Kyle and laughed. Kyle scoffed. "Yeah, well, I haven't even told MY Super Best Friend about this Kenny. You're the only one who knows"

Kenny shifted in his seat. "Really?! Wow, I feel special" He smirked before pulling out a lunch bag from under the table. _When he picked that up, I'll never know._ "Yeah well, dont get used to it...I think I'm gonna tell Stan" As soon at Kyle stopped his sentence, Kenny shook his head and made a noise of disapproval. "I...shouldn't tell Stan?" Kenny's shaking head turned into a nodding head and he made a noise of approval this time. "But why?" Kenny's head finally stopped and hs leaned over the table to him. "Kyle. Let's be real here. Stan WOULDN'T be okay with this. For one, he thinks she's a slut. Two, remember all those times you told him the best thing to do? He will thrive on this if you tell him. Lastly, how do you think he's gonna feel if he finds out you can do the nasty and he can't?"

Kenny smirked at his last reason and took a bite of of his bread and butter sandwich. Kyle flushed at Kenny's smile and took a small bite out of his apple. He swallowed the apple piece and started tapping his fingers on the table. "I guess you're right...Stan wouldn't be happy about that, especially the whole deal with him and Wendy" Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "Told ya" He took another bite. "I guess you could tell him you fancy her, but not about-" Kenny stopped talking when he saw Stan walk over to the tablet and sit next to Kyle. "Hey dudes, what's going on?" Kenny shrugged his shoulders again. "Not much" Kyle smiled as to say 'same here' and Stan understood him. "Oh good cause I've gotta as you something if you dont mind?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" Kenny asked, leaning in again. Stan thought for a second before eventually sighing and looking down at his food. "I think...I think I'm gonna break it off with Wendy..." Kyle almost spat out his water again, but stopped himself knowing that Kenny would of been on the receiving end of it. "What?!" Kyle whispered, but his shock was audible. "Dude! Why are you gonna split up with her?" Stan pinched his nose. "I just...I dont think Wendy is happy with me, so I better just break it off before something else goes wrong and she get's heartbroken"

"Dont do it" Stan and Kyle turned to Kenny who now had discarded his lunch and was folding his arms on the table. "Dont do it Stan" Kenny said again, his expression looking...kinda cold. "Well...why not?" Stan asked, sounding a little intimidated by Kenny's harsh expression. Kenny's expression didn't change much, but he shot Stan a smile. "Look Stan, I know why you're thinking this. It's the sex, isn't it?" Stan went wide eyed and he blushed. Kyle just sat in silence, twirling the bitten apple in his hands nervously. "Kenny, it's not as stupid as it sounds..." Kenny brushed off Stan's words and scoffed. "Dont play coy Stan. I can see it in your eyes, and in Wendy's. It's obvious"

"What the hell are you doing staring at Wendy's eyes?" Stan asked. "Does that really matter right now Stan?" Kenny responded not thrown off guard by the question. "Look Stan. I understand what's going on. You've told us before, you and Wendy had bad sex, more than once and that's alright. But for the love of good, dont go dumping her just because you're having issues with having sex..." Kyle sat there, looking at Stan then Kenny as each of them spoke. "...alright Stan, now lemme tell you something" Kenny pointed his finger at Stan. "Wendy's in just as much pain as you are right now about this whole thing, okay? The problem is, you both want it to be 'perfect' and sadly, there is no such thing as 'perfect sex' unless you've had it more than once. You two know nothing about each other yet, so you've gotta talk it though with her first"

Stan looked shocked and speechless. "I know I lot about Wendy, we've been dating for almost all our lives.." Kenny shook his head. "Dumbass. I mean you both know jack shit about eachothers...bodies" He winked, making Stan blush harder. "Look Stan. Just try experimenting a little bit first, okay?" Stan looked at Kyle confused and in return, Kyle shrugged in just as much confusion. "What are you...?" Before they could finish their question, Kenny gave a small chuckle. "I mean shit like, you go down on her, she could go down on you, letting your fingers have a little adventure-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it!" Stan said waving his hands in front of his mouth, feeling embarrassed. Kyle giggled under his breath. "Anyway, aside from that stuff I didn't need to think about today, thanks Kenny" Stan said, sighing and beginning to tuck into his lunch box. "It's fine Stan. I love to help out my little virgin baby's" Kenny laughed at them. Kyle and Stan both shouted; "Hey!" making Kenny calm down. "Speaking of being a virgin..." Stan started. "...Timmy totally had sex with that Patty girl!" He whispered in excitement. Kenny's brow raised and a smile perked his lips, same with Kyle. "Wow, nice one Timmy. So, what, are they dating now or something?"

Stan scoffed. "Oh god no, Patty was just desperate. Pretty sure she was a virgin too, but Wendy told me they did it last week. Amazing hu? I hate to sound like a dick, but I never thought I'd see Timmy get laid" Kyle and Kenny smiled. "Yeah, well, that's good for him. Poor dude doesn't get enough love" Kenny said before turning to Kyle. "Now we just gotta get you laid, Kyle. Anybody you fancy right now?" He winked at him. Kyle blushed, obviously realising Kenny was saying it would be okay to talk about his...well, crush? Stan turned to Kyle as well and smiled. "Actually yeah dude, I have hardly spent any time with you besides from yesterday. What's been going on dude? Got a secret girlfriend or something I dont know about?"

Stan smirked at Kyle, causing him to blush under both of their stares. _Oh if only you knew Stan, if only you knew._ "Well...there is this one girl I've been helping with her school work and, well...she's kinda cute..." Stan patted Kyle on the back. "Atta boy Kyle! So, who's this girl?" Kyle looked over to Kenny for any help. but Kenny just smirked at him and didn't give him anything. Kyle sighed and looked back at Stan. "It's Bebe" Stan chuckled. "You're...you're taking the piss right?" Stan said, almost trying not to laugh, failing miserably at that. "No, I'm being serious Stan...I think I like her" Stan burst out laughing and almost fell out of his chair. Kyle sighed and hung his head down. Stan continued to laugh.

Kyle looked up at Kenny through his eyelashes, Kenny was looking back at him with a blank face. He went to looking back at his apple. "Dude, Stan, that's not cool" Kyle heard Kenny speak up. Stan calmed down and took deep breaths. "What are you talking about Kenny? This is gold" Kenny scoffed. "I dont think Kyle think's it's 'gold'..." Kenny put up air quotes with his fingers. "...Kyle hasn't liked anyone in a long time dude and you're gonna rip on the first girl he talks about? Harsh" Stan had stopped laughing and was looking at Kyle, almost feeling sorry for him. "Aww dude, Kyle, I'm sorry..." Kyle looked up to Stan and made a smile at him. "It's alright Stan...just, please dont go jumping to conclusions..." Stan raised his brow. "How, did you...?"

"Stan, we had this talk before. You think she's a whore, remember?" Stan looked back at his food. "Oh yeah..." He started picking at the cheese in his burger. "...sorry dude" Kyle waved his hand dismissively. "Oh it's okay, Stan, honestly" Kenny clicked his fingers. "Nice one Kyle, now, how ya gonna catch her?" Kyle looked over to Kenny. "What are you talking about?" Kenny sighed and hung his head in his hand. "You two are hopeless! Right, Kyle, she's a fish - now how are ya gonna catch her?" Kyle looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I have no idea what you're talking about...please explain?" Stan started laughing. "Haha, well, as much as I'd love to stay and listen to this over and over again, I gotta meet up with Wendy soon. Catch you later guys" He stood up, taking his tray with him. Leaving Kenny to smirk at Kyle wildly.

"Thanks Kenny" Kyle said with a heartwarming smile. The blond simply winked back at him. "I knew you were gonna need help telling him. Anyway, as I was saying. How is this gonna work Kyle?" Kyle stopped chewing his food instantly and just swallowed, coughing through the pain. "I've already told you Kenny, I'm not...I wont..." He hesitated in answering, and eventually didn't finish his sentence. Kenny sighed and scratched his cheek. "Well, can you answer me one thing?" Kyle stopped looking at his food and looked at Kenny, who's smirk had faded. _Wow, this boy was like bipolar or something. His tune changes in an instant._ "Sure, what?"

"If you love her so much then why are you hurting her?" Kyle almost lost his nerve when he expected a perverted question, but instead was met with a simple one. He was about to respond with an even more challenging question, just one problem, he wouldn't think of anything to say. He didn't know where to stare. At Kenny? At his food? Somewhere random in the lunch hall? This question was punching holes into him quicker that he expected. "Can't answer?" Kyle's eyes flew to meet Kennys, no words were spoken. "Or is it that you dont want to answer?" Kyle opened his mouth, no words. "Or is it that you dont know what I mean?" This was worse than losing to Cartman! STILL, no words flew from Kyle's mouth.

Kenny chuckled. "My, my... never thought I'd see the day that I made Kyle Brovfloski speechless"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, seems that Wendy has gone back on her word about Bebe :3 yay! Now we just gotta get the other girls on board! And Stan now know about Kyle's little "crush" on Bebe! Woohoo! :3
> 
> but!
> 
> Ohhhh Kenny made Kyle maaaaad...O.O  
> Yeah, I can't help but make those two mess with each other XD Maybe it's because they're like my OTP but I mean, who can't resist pissed Kyle and cocky Kenny? ^_^ Riiiight?
> 
> Anyway XD review if you have time? Pretty please? :/3
> 
> Also "Beauty and the Geek" was TOTALLY a reference to another KyBe story on this site and you guessed it! It sadly wasn't finished :(
> 
> Kybe fans why do you torture me?~
> 
> Please reveiw if you have time! Thank you! :/3


	8. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I FUCKED THIS UP AND I WAS SO MAD BECAUSE I WROTE THE WHOLE THING AND I DIDNT SAVE AND JESUS THAT IS THE MOST ANNOYING THING I THINK I'VE EVER DONE! FUCK ME! UGH! DX I HAD TO WRITE THIS WHOLE THING OVER AGAIN SO I HOPE ITS STILL OKAY? <3

Kyle slammed his locker shut and swung on his heels. He had walked away from Kenny, not wanting to get angry at him, and was now wondering in no particular direction around the school. He had a free last period so he debated just going home, but then he KNEW Kenny would know he was mad. Kyle didn't like to hold a grudge against people, even IF he was still pissed at them. Not wanting to get even more irritated, he decided on the library, a good book should calm him down. After calming himself with a few deep breaths, he opened the library doors and tiptoed his way in.

Finding the library almost empty, maybe two or three students inside, he choose to find a secluded area. Past a few bookshelves was a small beanbag sat just below the window of the library. It almost looked like a hiding place, which it kinda was for Kyle, no one ever came back here. Maybe because the books were really old, almost lined with dust all over, not that Kyle minded. The books were old, all about history and the wars of old, some novels throw in the bunch just for show. He picked one at random off the shelf and flipped to a random page. Reading the words silently in his head.

 _Hurt her? What the fuck do you mean? Why is this so difficult for me to understand?! I wish that for ONCE I could have the upper hand this year. I have no intentions of hurting her, so why would he say such a thing? ...Does she feel hurt?_ Kyle shut his book in frustration and began searching for another one. Flicking from novel to history text, nothing was on his satisfaction list right now. That was strange. Books always made he calmer after a fight or an argument. Kyle eventually gave up and instead looked out the window. Nothing happening really. Various pairs of strange characters talking about probably various things.

Kyle felt someone tap his shoulder. Not in need of company right now, he simply shrugged them off and didn't take his eyes off the outside. "What? I'm kinda busy here..." He said, rugged anger in his voice and trying to remain quiet because of the library advisor. "Busy doing what? Giving people the death stare?" The voice giggled. Kyle turned to see golden locks flowing around a familiar face. A face who's eye's were closed, a smile on her face and a beautiful manicured hand covering her smile slightly. It was Bebe. Kyle felt his lips twitch and he could feel a smile trying to break across his face. Eventually he did smile, just as Bebe opened her eyes again. The sunlight reflected of her blue diamond eyes, making Kyle smile even wider.

"What's the matter Kyle?" Bebe asked, leaning on the window next to him. Kyle managed a sigh and contemplated an explanation on what they were talking about. He had no idea if he should tell Bebe that Kenny knew about their friendship, heck even that he told Stan he was crushing on her! In the end he shook his head and looked out the window again. "It's nothing, just had an argument with Stan and Kenny. That's all..." Bebe shifted closer to him. "Oh? What about?" She eventually touched shoulders with him, making Kyle look to her slightly. She was wearing a large turtle neck sweater, not her usual colour this time though. Instead it was blue, dark blue at that. Showed off her curves really well.

REALLY well.

Kyle could see her chest area in such detail he almost felt his anger come back. Instead of commenting, he looked out the window again. "It's nothing Bebe, I promise" He expected her to keep pursuing this answer, but instead she giggled. Kyle was about to ask her what was so funny, but instead his question turned into a small squeak when he felt someone grab his ass. He bit his lip and looked to Bebe out the corner of his eye, she was smirking and fighting back some laughter. "Bebe..." He began, through closed teeth. "...we're in the library! Someone might catch us!"

She didn't respond but instead gripped his backside harder, earning another squeak from the now red faced ginger. He stopped his squeak by biting his lip, hard, making Bebe giggle again. "I love it when you look and think I'm not looking..." She whispered, not inches away from his ear. The sudden closeness made Kyle jump and turn his back to the window, he covered his mouth with his fingers and tried to avoid her eye sight. "Fine by me..." She said, moving closer to him again. "...I'll just grab your front instead" Finishing her sentence, she did just that and grabbed Kyle softly.

Kyle bit down on his fingers and made a small moan. "Bebe, we're gonna get caught..." Bebe didn't respond and instead stood in front of him, reaching over the other side of the window and pull the blinds shut slowly. "Well, you better keep quiet then..." She smiled and began stroking him slowly, not taking her eyes away from his. Kyle bit his fingers hard, making Bebe smile. She knelt down on her knees, giving Kyle full view of her chest. She tugged on her turtleneck and pull it so he could see her chest. Her NAKED chest at that! His eyes went wide at the site, which made her giggle.

"I told you already, didn't I?" She fumbled around with his belt buckle and eventually got it undone. "I never wear a bra when I know I'm going to bump into you..." He felt his zipper being undone and he shut his eyes. "How did you know when we're going to meet up? You could never know..." She giggled again and fumbled around with his boxers. Kyle leant his head back on the window softly. He sucked air through his closed teeth when he felt the cold air touch his warm length. "...maybe I followed you here this time, but it's close enough"

Before Kyle could respond, he felt an even warmer sensation around his length. He looked down to see Bebe shoving him into the back of her throat. Kyle quickly scanned in between the shelfs and books, looking for anyone would could notice what they were doing. Only one student sitting at the computer, thankfully wearing headphones and the library advisor with her nose in a book. Knowing they were now safe, he let out a small groan in the back of his mouth. "Jesus Bebe..." Kyle let his arms fall by his sides.

Bebe slowly let her tongue run along the underside of his length, making sure to caress a pulsing vain she knew was there. She knew this drove Kyle wild when she did this, she made sure she did it again, and again. At a torturing pace. She softly and quietly moaned around his base, sending a shiver into his stomach. She gripped his shirt with her hand tightly. "Damn Bebe...stop that..." Kyle almost moaned loudly, but quickly reduced them to harsh breaths and pants. Bebe giggled around him and lapped him again before shoving herself back on him. He grunted and looked down at her.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, giving him a shy look. She was pulling such an innocent face for what dirty deed she was doing. The site was erotic, she was no stranger to this, which kinda made her a professional at it. That almost made Kyle jealous on why she was so good, but the thought quickly faded when she pulled herself off him. "Give me your hand..." She breathed sweetly while reaching out her hand to him. He gave her his hand, which she then softly placed upon her cheek.

"...what are you...doing?" He asked, with a hint of fear, questioning if he already knew what she was about to do. She giggled at him again. "You'll see..." She kissed his tip, making him grunt again. "And the other one..." She reached out her other hand, which soon was intertwined with his tightly. She opened her mouth slowly and licked her lips. "Go on..." She gripped his shirt tightly and braced herself. Although Kyle had no idea what she was doing. "What are you talking about?" He asked her finally. She opened her eyes and giggled, softly kissing him again before winking. "Go on Kyle...take control..."

"Jesus no...Bebe, I...I couldn't..." He pleaded her to let his hand go but she kept tight hold, quietly shushing him. "Just try Kyle...go at your pace..." She closed her eyes again and kissed him again. He softly stroked her check with his thumb, admiring her face and slight tint of makeup on her eyelids. He shut his eyes, swallowed a hard lump and slowly moved his hips forward. Bebe's mouth slid open at the contact and she made a small squeak. Clutching his shirt and pulling on his other hand she looked up at him, face flushed red and cheeks burning hot.

Kyle kept at slow thrusts into her wet mouth, making sure she wasn't in pain. All he could hear from her was small squeaks of what he could only describe as adorable. He opened his eyes to see her face. Her eyes were half open, almost looking tired. He cheeks were red and warm to the touch. Her small noises and breathing were quiet and almost bewitching to Kyle's eyes. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Biting his lip, he tried thrusting a little harder.

Bebe didn't even respond, she just took him in deeper, loosening her grip on his shirt. _Yes...yes Kyle. Take control, dont hold back for me._ Bebe shut her eyes and let her mouth fall lose, taking Kyle deep into the back of her mouth. Kyle watched her with such admiration, questioning how she could let him do this to her, just...almost use her in such a way. _God, this is so wrong...but, I can't stop..._ He picked up his pace again, closing his eyes tightly. _It just feels so good...what the fuck am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this, LET ALONE at fucking school. Kyle, you're a bastard. You know that?_

Bebe slowly let her hands fall free from his grasp. Closing her eyes, she made small noises of pleasure. Her noises her sweet and almost taboo, almost like she knew he was close. Feeling himself being pushed over the edge, he let out a long moan, trying to remain quiet. He thrusted a few more times, hard, making himself release. He gripped Bebe's hair tightly, but she didn't mind. She swallowed all of him, not letting a single drip of evidence be left behind. When she knew he was finished, she let out and long breath from her nose. Opening her eyes and slowly pulling her mouth off him, she lapped him off with her tongue again just to make sure he was clean.

Kyle leant back onto the window again, covering his mouth to stop him from panting too loudly. He felt himself get tucked back into his boxers and jeans, Bebe eventually met his eyes. "Bebe, you..." He tried to ask her a question, but he couldn't talk due to the amount of lost breath. She silently giggled and pulled something out her pocket, a small red tube with hearts on it. She took the top off the tube and sprayed something onto her mouth. Licking her lips and placing the cap back on her tube, she slipped it back into her pocket. Kyle watched her every move, almost scared of what she might do next.

"Feel better?" Bebe asked, smiling with glee. Kyle didnt answer, but instead looked over her shoulder. The lonely student hadn't moved nor did the library advisor. Good, they were safe. He looked back and Bebe and noticed her face was red, the sunlight peaking through the blinds from where he was leaning. "Yeah..." He hated to admit it, but he did feel a lot better after...that. "...thanks Bebe" She winked at him and moved his arm away from his mouth. Softly, she kissed his lips. He hesitated to return the kiss but gave in, moving her hair behind her ear and giving her entrance, which she accepted gladly. Their tongues touched quickly and danced, before Bebe pulled away.

They both continued to stare at each other for a while, Bebe broke the silence when she softly licked his lips. "You like strawberries, right?" He was about the reply, but Bebe took his opportunity to force her tongue in his mouth again. He fought for dominance with his tongue, failing miserably, not that he minded at all. Bebe was a great kisser. She could be soft or rough, quick or slow and...she tasted like strawberries! Kyle finally recognised that tube before was now strawberry mouth spray. _Mmm, I do like strawberries indeed._

They stopped kissing and Bebe pulled away from his hug. "You know Kyle..." Bebe swayed forwards and backwards on her heels slowly, evading his gaze and blushing furiously. "...you should take control more..." Kyle watched her and chuckled to himself, a tint of blush on his cheeks now as well. "I...guess I kinda enjoyed it too...is that bad?" He scratched the back of his head, now looking around the bookshelves again. "No, no...not at all" Bebe trailed a finger up his chest, circling her index finger into his shirt. "...it was really hot, you should do it more often"

Kyle blushed at her words and she leaned closer to him again. "I liked it...a lot..." He turned to her, just to see her planting a kiss on his cheek, pulling away quickly. "I gotta go, need to get some groceries before I go to Wendy's today. See ya!~" She gave him a little wave and walked away. Kyle watched her every step, noticing she had some EXTREMELY tight jeans on. He bit his lip and groaned. _God damn Kyle, what the hell did you do to get yourself in this situation? You're one lucky dude._ Bebe's ass eventually left his sight.

Kyle pulled his phone out his pocket, almost 3 o'clock, time to start heading home with Stan and Kenny. He put his phone back in his pocket, walking behind another shelf to make it seem less suspicious. As he was about to leave the library advisor lifted her head from her book, he gave her a small smile and a wave, which thankfully she returned. _Good, you're in the clear Kyle..._ Kyle's thoughts were interrupted when he collided with a student outside the library doors. "Op, sorry!" He said before looking to see a different pair of blue eyes looking back at him, with different golden locks shining in the sunlight. "Hey Kenny, ready to go home?"

"Sure am dude! Let's go!" Kenny and Kyle started to walk towards the school doors. "Kenny! Kyle!" They stopped themselves from opening the doors and turned to see Wendy running towards them waving her arms. After finally catching up, she was panting harsh breaths. "You guys are still coming to my party, right?" Both boys nodded to Wendy. "Sure are Wends, wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kenny added flirtatiously, winking at her in the process. "Great! Hey, you guys haven't seen-"

"Hey, Wendy! Ready to go?" Wendy's arm was suddenly snatched into a hug from none other than Bebe herself. Wendy giggled and hugged her back. "Sure are! Come on! We gotta pick you an outfit!" They both walked away slowly. "After I get some stuff for the house Wendy..." Kyle and Kenny watched both the girls walk away. Kyle took another glance at Bebe's tight jeans, more specifically, her ass in those jeans! He couldn't explain it really, but it was so nice to look at. Kenny put his hand on Kyle's shoulder, snapping him out his trance. "Hey dude. What were you doing in the library? We never finished our talk from lunch" Kyle blushed and looked away from Kenny. He eventually heard Kenny gasp, making him look back at him. Kenny was just covering his mouth and looking at Kyle with wide eyes. "Duuuuuude..." Kenny looked back at the girls, then at Kyle, then the girls and back again. "...did you and Bebe..? ...In the school library?!"

Kyle blushed wildly and started walking away from Kenny. "I have no idea what you're talking about Kenny!" He shouted, hoping to give Kenny the message. Kenny obviously not getting his message, followed him like a child wanting some sweets, skipping in his step. "Woah! Dude! Now I KNOW something's going on! C'mon! Spill Kyle, spill!" Kyle brushed Kenny off with more blush across his face. Kenny wasn't giving in, and didn't give in the whole walk home. Eventually getting him to give up when they had to split down their own roads, Kenny vowed he would get Kyle to confess, leaving Kyle to slam his front door loudly.

_Looks like you're not in the clear afterall Kyle...fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY THOUGH! YOU KNOW WHEN YOU WRITE A WHOLE CHAPTER AND FORGET TO SAVE? I DID THAT TWICE! TWICE WITH THIS CHAPTER! DX  
> So, to put it frank, I had to write a blowjob scene - three times! XD
> 
> Seriously though, isn't that really FUCKING annoying when you end up doing that? So sorry if this chapter seems rushed or a little shitty, hope it's okay? Hopefully a bj makes up for my absence for such a long time ;D  
> So, this is the last chapter for a while until I've spell checked the others!
> 
> and...yeah...I'll get to that party...eventually XD
> 
> Please reveiw if you have time! Thank you! :/


	9. Chapter 16

"Stan! Kyle! Welcome!" Wendy said beaming as she opened her door. "Heya Wendy!" Stan said giving her a massive hug as they came in. As Wendy kisses Stan on the cheek she looked at Kyle as gasped. "Are you supposed to be a Vampire?" She asked. He chuckled, "Yeah, kinda lame choice right?" "Actually not at all, hardly anyone came dressed up and Cartman didn't have much choice in the matter" Wendy finished her sentence and then pointed over to Butters and Cartman who were stood over by the food, Butters dressed up in some form of angel cat attire and Cartman dressed as some weird dog devil. Safe to say it was a funny site to see. "Hehe, I guess so. I love your costume though Wendy!" Kyle beamed. Wendy went wide eyed. "Oh? It was Stan's idea! He said we suit the Morticia and Gomez style~" Kyle gave them the thumbs up. "I'm gonna go get some drinks, you want anything Kyle?" Wendy asked to an already shaking head. "As polite as ever I see, well refreshments are over there if you want anything. Honey can you give me a hand?" Stan grabbed hold of Wendy's hand. "Sure babe" The both of them faded away to the array of dancing people.

Kyle looked around at the many people here. Almost everyone from school even, surprised they still stayed friends to be honest. Kyle felt a sharp pinch in his rear end and flinched. "Ouch!" He rubbed his butt and turned around. His eyes met with a blonde dressed in a thick red dress that showed off her cleavage very well. With dark red wings to match too. "Hey handsome~" She winked at him. He smiled, "Hey Bebe. Nice costume" He found it hard to look away from her chest. "Oh you think so? Wendy made it for me~" Bebe smiled and drank a bit more of her drink, which Kyle assumed was red wine. "I do, it looks lovely on you" Kyle smiled and was about to put his hand around her waist, he refrained. Too many people about.

"Well thank you, I was happy when she showed me!" Bebe continued sipping her wine. Kyle took the time to look around the living room, lights were dim, lots of shadowy figures dancing around to some popular pop music on the radio. He couldn't make out what it was because of the bass turned up way too high, almost giving him a headache but it didn't bother him too much. Besides, he was too busy taking little glimpses at Bebe out the corner of his eye. Watching the red wine drip past her red lips, her soft red lips... he shook his head out of his delusion. “Anyway Bebe, now that I have you where we can talk can I ask you something?” Bebe tilted her head back without answering but gave him the okay that she was listening. “What do you want to do with your life?” Bebe sighed and turned away. “I thought we already went through this Kyle, I don’t wanna do anything cause I can’t be bothered. Besides my Mother always said to trust your looks to get you through life and now look where she is – she’s with a lovely boyfriend that treats her right”

Kyle just signed, “Bebe you cant go through life with your looks leading you” he touched her shoulder and rubbed it slightly. “I know we said that our relationship wasn’t just pure sex, but I don’t want our friendship to be meaningless either. Lets just try okay? Maybe we can figure out something to do instead of what we usually do” Bebe was getting frustrated so she pinched his ass hard making Kyle jump and squeak. “Alright fiiiine Kyle, we can go over it another time. But for now can we just try relax?” Kyle smiled, relieved that she was willing to try and go somewhere. “Thanks Bebe” “No problem”

The night consisted of dancing, lot of it. Thumping music, couples making out and various old school mates that Kyle hadn’t seen in years. This truly was an odd sight to see. Most of his old friends had left to study abroad, guess they came home for the due. Stan and Wendy seemed to be a lot closer than usual thankfully, Kyle smiled as he watched them dance, Stan sometimes out of rhythm. It was quite a funny sight. Bebe eventually joined the flood of dancers after Kyle denying countless times to dance with her. She was eventually wrapped around the arms of Craig, another school mate, they were getting pretty touchy feely too.

Kyle was… slightly irritated by this. Slightly. Oh who was he kidding, this was pissing him off more than when he had to drink pee. He sighed and looked away, walking over to the drinks area, he bumped into a family face. “Ow! Oh sorry there! I should watch where I am going!” Kyle smiled and the small boy. “Its okay Butters, nice costume” Butters blushed and bumped his hands together. “Yeaaaah, Eric liked it so I bought it for him” Butters blushed a little harder, he liked admitting he loved Cartman, but it was still just as embarrassing. Kyle awww’ed at him and offered him a drink. Butters happily obliged.

“So where is Bebe?” Butters asked taking a sip of his drink before almost choking on it from splash back, realizing what he said. “Uh, uh I mean! I saw her talking to you before, but where is she now?” Kyle raised his eyebrow “Oh, not sure” He dismissed the question pretty quickly. Butters was a bit confused as to why he was mad but didn’t question it. Instead he just changed the subject, not before hearing a huge uproar in the middle of the room. “I SAID NO!” A huge slap sound echoed throughout the room, everyone turned to see Bebe standing in front of some dark haired boy. Wendy went over to see the ruckus and started whispering to Bebe. After a while Wendy ushered out the boy and asked everyone to return to what they were doing.

Bebe walked over to the drinks table where Butters and Kyle were standing. “Bebe what happened?!” Kyle asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Bebe brushed him off while making eye contact, making Kyle aware of where they were and to just drop it. “Nothing. Doesn’t matter” She said taking a large drink. She looked back at Kyle and smiled at him. “Kyle can you come with me? I need you to fix my outfit, I think the wings are coming off” Kyle put down his drink. “Oh okay sure, talk to you later Butters!” He had to shout his last words as Bebe was tugging him away. “Sure Kyle! Talk to you both later!” Butters smiled back and continued drinking his drink.

Kyle shut the door to the bathroom that Bebe lead them into. “What’s wrong Bebe?” Bebe just signed. “Some guy who didn’t hear about the truth that’s all. I don’t want to talk about it. Can you please fix this?” She asked, turning her back to him, showing her hair trapped inside her dress zipper. “Oh yeah, I see, here lemme help” Kyle began untangling knots and bushing her hair with his fingers back to normal. Bebe smiled at him through the mirror. “Thanks Kyle” She spun and kisses him on the cheek, cupping his face with her hand. “I might need a litte… extra help with stress relief later if you’re willing to help…?” She lustfully whispered into his ear, Kyle smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “I’m always happy to help you with stress relief”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM ALIVE! GUYS! GUYS….?  
> Are you still here omg please say yes. ;v;
> 
> But seriously, I’m sorry for the delay, Ive had some major pc problems lately along with some moving and depression issues I’ve had to get over. Really sorry for the delay, I have another chapter on my big desktop that I’ll upload as soon as I can which happens right after this one! Im currently working with a small laptop that’s keyboard is quite hard to type with so I’m sorry for any errors! I’ll fix in the future! But this also means it’s a lot harder for me to type as fast as I do on my desktop. Hopefully I can churn out some ideas while I have the time though!
> 
> Again, super sorry for the wait, I hope this was worth it! I’ll update again soon! And post any other updates on my Tumblr! Bye guys!!


	10. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly me forgot that I had most of my files saved to a Google Drive, early update for you! Probably the longest chapter I've written too! wow! enjoy!

Bebe shut the door and locked it with her keys, she walked over to the couch and threw herself on it. Face planting to the cushion as she kicked her shoes off. "You tired?" Kyle asked, moving her feet and sitting where they were. "Nah, just....body is aching from dancing" Bebe turned over to face Kyle, still on her back. "Aww, want me to give you a massage?" Kyle gave her a heart-warming smile and Bebe bit her lip. "Well, I was kind of hoping you would offer something else tonight..." Kyle chuckled to himself. "Sit up you" Bebe did as she was told and slowly sat up, turning herself to give Kyle her back.

Kyle slowly moved Bebe's hair off her back and tucked it over one of her shoulders. He shifted closer to her but never touched her with his body. He gently trailed his hands up her arms and to her shoulders, grabbing the straps of the fake wings and pulling them off her. Bebe's bear back was now visible because of the dress' design, it cut off just above her lower back. He slowly trailed his index finger up her back, making her shiver slightly, he smiled. He then put both his hands on her shoulders and softly pushed his thumbs into her neck and rubbed her in a circular motion. Bebe mewled softly at his touch. "Mmm"

"Is that alright?" Kyle asked, honestly curious. Bebe nodded her head slightly. "Yes...that feels great..." Her breathing turned into long pants, nothing that would cause any arousal though, she wanted him though. Badly. Oh come on Kyle. I'm practically begging for it here! We haven't had sex in so long. Please, don't make me beg. "Where did you learn to give massages?" Bebe asked, turning her head slightly. "Oh, one day my Father fell and hurt his back and neck really bad. My attempt at massages were apparently really good and made him feel better"

Kyle shifted his hands a little and began to massage her back area. Bebe gasped and moaned at the pressure shifting down her spine. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He reduced the pressure on her back but she pushed into his hands. "Oh no, the exact opposite actually..." She started to bite on her finger to stop her from moaning, but she didn't succeed. "Mmm...a-a little harder Kyle..." Kyle pushed a little harder, making Bebe arch her back and throw her head back so suddenly. "Ah!" Bebe put her hand over her mouth and bit hard on her finger. Wow. Maybe I want sex a little more than I thought....

Kyle's hands had stopped where they were. He was too busy trying to hide his obvious arousal over the whole situation. Oh god, please dont turn around! For the love of god please dont! Kyle made his hands go back to work and pushed against her back again, slowly this time. Bebe's moans became quieter but they were still able to be heard. "Nm~...ah~" Bebe stopped biting her lip, not caring if her voice became louder, which it did. She was now moaning at every touch and stroke that Kyle gave her, not that Kyle minded, he was practically just feeling her up instead of massaging her now. Maybe, just a quick one...I can get home before Ma get's home if I run.

Kyle took his hands away from her back and leaned over to her, softly kissing one of her shoulders and then doing the same to the other one. Bebe smiled at the kisses. Kyle trailed his tongue up Bebe's neck and to her ear, softly sucking on her lobe before kissing her check. He was about to pull away but Bebe spun around and threw herself on his lips. Their kiss and quick but it became slow when Bebe softly sucked on Kyle's tongue. He moaned into her mouth and pushed his tongue to her's. Bebe's hand touched his chest, then faded downwards to his waist, eventually grabbing Kyle's manhood through his jeans. She broke their kiss and smirked at him. "Someone's excited" She giggled before kissing him again.

She stroked him slowly and Kyle pulled away. "Well, if I wasn't in the same room as a girl who was begging for it...that wouldn't have happened" Bebe blushed but smiled. "I'm sorry Kyle, but we haven't had sex in a long time since....our fight, and that wasn't really a good time" Kyle pulled away from her and stood up in front of her, he knelt down on his knees and stretched up to kiss her again. "Well, let me make it up to you....and this time it will be a good time" Bebe giggled and bit her lip. "Oh my....how much of a gentleman you are..." Kyle went and kissed Bebe's neck again, softly nibbling and sucking at her skin. She gave a gentle moan in appreciation at his kisses.

Kyle wrapped his arms around her and traced her sides to find her zipper, all while still kissing Bebe's neck. He eventually found the zipper and slowly unzipped her dress. He moved his hands up to her breasts and hooked his fingers in the dress. As he slowly pulled the dress off her, he moved his kisses to her chest. Bebe moaned again and began to claw at the couch. Her dress pooled at her waist and Kyle pulled away to look at her. He looked at her face, her eyes were closed, her faces was flushed and her mouth was slightly open as she breathed heavily. She felt the cold hit her body and she opened her eyes to be met with Kyle's, staring at her warmly.

"....What's wrong?" Bebe breathed, almost shivering at the new cold surrounding her. "Nothing..." Kyle smiled and looked her up and down slowly. "...I just....like looking at you" She breathed a smiled and a small chuckle at him. "You like looking at me? Why?" Kyle moved closer to her and softly kissed her chest just above her breasts. "Because you're sexy" Bebe's eyes went wide and she swallowed a lump in her throat. She wrapped one hand around Kyle's head and softly pushed him into her chest a little more. "Thank you.." She breathed before tugging slowly at his hair from his kisses now on her breasts.

Kyle moved down to slowly suck at one of her perked nipples. She tugged at his hair more. "Harder....please" Instead of sucking, Kyle went to biting, softly. Bebe moaned in her throat as Kyle bit her harder and harder. He tugged at her breast, making her gasped and moan, and he released her breast. Bebe inhailed a long breath and let it go with a long moan. She shifted in her seat and pushed her legs together furiously. Kyle did the same treatment to her other breast, earning another long moan from Bebe's wet mouth. She was almost drooling from the amount of time her mouth had been open.

"Someone's excited" Bebe opened her eyes to see Kyle smirking at her. Bebe giggled a breathless laugh and leant backwards on the couch. "You're so cheeky.." She said as she leant her head back on the couch. Kyle leaned over her again and began kissing her stomach, hooking his thumbs into her dress again and now pulling it down. As he pulled the dress down, his lips followed their direction as he moved down her body. As Kyle's hands met with her feet, his lips met with her clothed arousal, he let the dress fall to the floor and kissed her there in time. Bebe's nails scratched the couch as she hissed air through her teeth and let out a short but quiet gasp. Kyle looked up to see her lovely flushed face again. 

I remember when it was me blushing at every touch she gave me. Now look what I've done to her. I've turned her into a shy one, not her usual tomboy self making cheeky remarks when we kiss. She's so cute like this. God, Kenny was right. You're in too deep for your own good Kyle.... Kyle traces his finger tips up her bear legs and met her panties. He hooked his thumbs into them and slowly pulled them down her legs, watching her face for reactions. No reaction. ....but I can't help it. How can I help it? She's beautiful, kind, sweet and she's a wonderful girl. I love her, I love her so much, but I can't say anything. Not now, maybe someday. If she ever fell in love with me, I would tell her everything. I will tell her everything. 

"Kyle?" Before Bebe could say anything more Kyle leaned up to her and kissed her lips, almost silencing her, but she pushed him away. "What's wrong?" Kyle gave her a smile and slowly stroked some lose hair behind her ear. "I told you....I like to look at you" He began to kiss down her body slowly, each kiss accompanied with a soft suck that left the tiniest red marks on her milky skin. They'd be gone by tomorrow if they were just small marks. Kyle reached her plush slit in between her legs, he slowly pushed her legs apart and moved forward and breathed hot air onto her, making her pant slowly. Kyle pushed his lips on her and slid his tongue through the slit and started to slowly lick her up and down.

Bebe gasped and reached down to grab his hair, she softly tugged and twirled her digits in his curls. "...K-Kyle......" She gasped his name in between pants and moans, making Kyle lap her faster and fast. "....that feels......so good..." She was having a lot of trouble to make a coherent sentence because of the pleasure overwhelming her body, sending jolts of electricity up and down her spine. Her moaning became nothing but speechless noises of lust as Kyle began to suck inside her slit roughly. Bebe could feel herself on the edge and was almost sure she was about to release, but the sensation stopped and so did the jolts up her back.

Bebe looked down to see Kyle kissing her thighs, leaving small marks again. "Kyle.....why did you stop? I was...so close" Kyle looked up to her and moved up her body, he kissed her quickly and smiled. "I don't want you to cum by my tongue..." Bebe's heart thumped in her chest, her hard nipples brushing against the rough t-shirt he was wearing. "Well let's get you undressed then..." Bebe pushed him off her slowly and onto his knees again. She slipt of the couch, feeling her wetness smudge onto the couch and her thighs. She sat on his lap. Kissing his lips and slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. Kyle happily let her remove his shirt and toss it aside, she pulled away and started at his now open chest. Tentatively stroking her hands up his body, meeting his beating heart and staying still. Bebe looked at Kyle and smiled, before slowly pushing him down so that he was lying on the floor.

She slowly undid the zipper on his pants and sat off to the side so she could pull them down his legs. Kyle's boxers left nothing to the imagination in the department of how aroused he was. Bebe didn't hesitate and pulled his boxers off him too. Kyle shivered at the cold now occupying the room. Kyle closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop him from feeling the cold. Bebe took this opportunity to lean down and lick the tip of his member, earning a groan from him, before taking him into her mouth. Kyle's eyes widened before he clawed at the carpet. "Oh Bebe..." He reached down and ran his hands through her hair before hissing more breaths through his pants and moans. Kyle felt he was to close to release, which in this situation, wasn't pleasing him. He tugged her hair, quite hard so that she took her mouth off him.

"You have a condom right?" Kyle's word, although very arousing, also alarmed Bebe. She turned to where she had thrown her purse on the floor, digging through it quickly before she eventually found a condom. She sighed with relief and almost disbelief at the thought of making that mistake, she turned and Kyle smiled at her before leaning up. He took the condom from her. Bebe softly kissed his neck while Kyle sheeted himself, when he was done, he pulled Bebe onto his lap. Bebe softly pushed him down and straddled him, positioning herself above him. "Ready?" She smiled. "Ready" He nodded, and Bebe slowly lowered herself onto him.

Both of them made a moan when Bebe had fully covered him to the max. Bebe looked down to see Kyle biting his lip. God, he always does that when we start. Although I have to admit, whenever he bites his lip I get so hot for him. It just looks so right for him, those teeth tightly holding his soft lip in place. Oh god listen to me, I sound like a poet who cares about everything in the world. Well, that's not true, of course I care for him. A lot more than he realises I think. Oh...why am I such a chicken? "You okay Kyle?" Bebe stroked his cheek, making him open his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, sorry....just getting used to it again..." Kyle took her hand off his face and intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled at him and put their hands beside his face. Leaning on both their hands and her own on the other side of his face, she lifted herself off and on him slowly. "Better get used to it quickly, cause I'm not gonna stop now...."

Her shifts were slow, making her pant every time she fully sheeted him. Kyle was panting along with her, as well as moaning quietly. He moved his free hand and grasped her hip and slowly pushed his hips up to meet hers. "Faster, Bebe....please" Bebe complied and went faster, making her pants turn slowly into moans. "Ng....a...ah~ Kyle~" Her body was hot and she started to feel sweat dripping down her forehead a little. Kyle was looking into her eyes, face flushed and attempting to silence himself by biting his lip again. Some moans escaped his mouth when she teased him with a different movement each thrust. Slow, then fast, slow, then fast. "....B-Bebe....don't tease me....faster please...."

Bebe didn't comply. She took her hand from Kyle and placed them on his chest, he shivered at her touch. "Oh no Kyle....you teased me the whole night...now it's my turn...." She leaned down and stopped her movement, slowly licking his chest. "Oh god..." Kyle's hand went up to his mouth and stopped his loud breathing. "....please Bebe....I dont know how long I can last..." Bebe shook her head, her hair tickling Kyle's chest, and she leaned back up again. She smiled at him and trailed a finger down his chest eventually meeting their connection. "I guess you have been good tonight...." She continued to move her hand up her own body, not missing an inch. She placed her hands beside Kyle's head again and leaned over him, she placed her lips on his and shut his eyes slowly. Bebe did the same and began to slowly move again, at the same teasing pace she was doing before. Their lips broke apart and she picked up the pace, leaving Kyle gasping for breaths.

"Bebe....y-yes...." He placed his hands on her thighs again and softly squeezed her to balance himself. "....feels.....ssso good..." Oh, I love it when I mess up his grammer and speach. I feel so powerful! Bebe leaned back off him and moved her hands to grab his, moving them to grab her thigh's. "'C'mon Kyle...." Kyle opened his eyes and saw Bebe smiling at him, hair messy and face flushed a deep red. "....give it to me" Bebe closed her eyes and Kyle held her hands tightly. He started thrusting up hard to meet her hips as they went down. She opened her mouth and spoke broken words of moans. "Ky....Kyle.....y....yes....ah~" She bit her lip hard. "Oh god, Bebe..." With one final thrust, Kyle released, moaning loudly and throwing his head onto the floor. Bebe followed him, clamping herself around him and giving a long moan of his name. "Kyle~"

They both sat there, both overwhelmed with the heat in the room, in almost silence. They we both panting, desperate for air. Bebe put her hand on Kyle's chest and leaned down to lie on him. His hearts beating so fast. Oh Kyle, you're such a sweetheart. I wish your heart beat like this all the time, and, only for me. Just me. Selfish, lowlife, bitchy me. Bebe bit her lip. I feel so bad for using you Kyle, but, if this is the only way I can love you. So be it. Bebe was interrupted by her thoughts when she felt Kyle's hand stroke some of her hair. "Kyle?" She didn't lift her head. Kyle wasn't panting anymore, but he was still out of breath. "Wow...." Bebe almost laughed at the disbelieve in his voice.

She leaned up slightly and their noses touched. "What's so 'wow'?" She breathed out a small giggle and he smiled at her. He stroked her thigh slowly with his thumb. "Call me crazy, but you're amazing at sex..." Bebe giggled again and kiss him softly. "I'm glad, and you're not crazy" She leaned up and slowly pulled herself of him, standing up with some effort not to fall over. Kyle followed, standing up with shaky legs. Their eyes met again and Bebe bit her lip, looking away and blushing. "Hey..." Kyle smirked at her. "...what's up? We just had sex and you can't look at me in the eye while we're naked" He finished his speech with a wink, which Bebe saw when she looked back. She smiled and shoved him a little, hoping not to make him fall. "Shut up you"

She giggled and picked up her dress off the floor and put it back on. Kyle disposed of the condom in the small bin by the door. "I'll remember to take that out tomorrow" Bebe giggled, biting her lip again as Kyle sat back up. She continued to stare at him. Kyle was only half turned and stood by the bin nonchalantly itching his messy hair. "What?" He asked. She shook her head slightly and fanned her face. "Even after all these years....you've STILL got such a hot ass" Kyle blushed at this, quickly picking up his boxers and putting them on. He leaned down to pick his jeans up, Bebe giggled and gave him a swift slap on his ass. "Oh!" Kyle shot back up and he groaned, tensing himself. He looked over his shoulder to see Bebe fanning herself and again, biting her lip. "Sorry, my hand slipped"

Kyle smiled at her and put his on jeans. He walked over to her and pushed her against the wall, she smiled innocently at him. He started kissing her, he reached down and grasped one of her legs, hooking his arm under it and lifting it off the floor. Bebe tiptoed on her other foot to keep balance. Kyle moved his hand under her and felt her slit again, he slowly ran his finger through it, making Bebe moan in his kiss. She pulled away and stared at Kyle. "Kyle....what are you doing?" He didn't answer her, instead he kissed her again and moved his fingers down to her entrance. Bebe went wide eyed as she felt him shove his two fingers in her.

She squeaked into the kiss as he pushed his fingers up and out, at a slow pace. They stopped kissing and Bebe leaned back onto the wall, gasping and panting. "...Ky-Kyle..." He slowly started kissing her neck, inserting another finger into her, making her moan and wrap her arms around him. "...Oh......Ky-Kyle...." Kyle pushed in a third finger and started to pick up his pace a lot, and pushed into her harder. Bebe gasped again and moaned louder. She clawed at his back, scratching him softly. Kyle's fingers got faster, as did Bebe's panting and moans. "...Kyle....Kyle....Kyle~" With one final thrust, Bebe felt herself cletch again, around his fingers. Her legs were numb and she was losing her balance, badly! She fell into his body and he pulled his fingers out of her, supporting her with his arms. Bebe looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, he smiled at her. "What..." Her voice was almost a whisper. "....was that for?"

Kyle chuckled quietly and winked at her, he put his fingers up to his lips. Not taking his eyes off hers, he slowly lapped up her juices off his fingers. Eventually taking them into his mouth, sucking hard, making his cheeks slide inwards. He pulled out his fingers with a pop sound and moaned sweetly. "Sorry, my hand slipped"

God Bebe, I'm so corny.

That was kinda out of line, but damn, I wanted to see her in her sex high again. Jesus, I sound like Kenny. Haha.

Oh god Kyle, I'm so horny.

When did he get so much confidence? Oh, it's so sexy to see him take control like that! I hope he does it again someday! I don't think I've ever cum so quickly, even by myself. Kyle, you sexy mother fucker.

Kyle kissed Bebe quickly and let her go, she leant on the wall all while still panting. Kyle grabbed his shirt and jacket and put them on. He fixed his hair quickly and walked to the door. He turned to see Bebe still leaning on the wall, he smiled at her sweetly. "Goodnight Bebe" Bebe's eyes flew open and she felt her heart thumb in her chest. "Goodnight Kyle..." She was still in a whispering state, but he heard her clearly. He opened the door and left her house. Bebe gave a loud groan and slid down the wall. She felt her orgasm smudge underneath her and shivered at the cold carpet floor. Kyle...

Kyle walked off Bebe's street, face smiling, hands in his pockets and face still flushed. WOW KYLE! Grew some balls there didn't you?! Kyle laughed at his concience but didn't pay attention to it. Oh yes I did. God I'm such a horn-dog, Kenny would be proud, wow. That's kinda gross to think about. Haha. Kyle took his watch out of his pocket, he looked down at it for a split second, before he felt a rough tug around his neck. Kyle gasped for a breath that was pushed out of him. He started to roughly pry the restraint from around his neck. "Don't move!" Kyle stopped moving and opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped when he saw a knife move up to his face. "Scream and you're fucking DEAD! You got that?"

Kyle remained still and tried to calm down, obviously not succeeding. "....What do you want?" He asked, breathless. "You're money. Now!" The voice span Kyle around, still holding onto his arm. The figure was dressed in all black, with a black hat and scarf over his mouth. Kyle could see faint brown strands of hair sticking out his hat. The figure was a little taller than him, but that didn't help cause he was a tall boy for his age. The figure was very slim by the sign of his clothes bagging over him. "I don't have any money..." The attacker put the knife up to Kyle's neck. "Yes you do! You're that Broflovski boy, you're family's rich! Now, give it!" Kyle grew tied of playing this game. "I don't have any!"

Kyle went to push the attacker, only to be pulled in by him. Kyle groaned as he felt a sharp pain in the side of his stomach. The attacker grunted as he was pulled off the boy, the knife scraping across Kyle's stomach quickly. Kyle slumped down to his knees and his vision went blurry. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He heard the attacker get up off the floor. He heard what sounded like punches being throw and blocked, he then heard a thump to the ground. "I'm protecting the citizens of this town" A gritted voice replied to the attacker. Kyle heard some worrying whimpers and shuffling across the floor. Then he heard footsteps running, slowly getting quieter until her could hear them no more.

Kyle looked down at his blury hands, his pink smudges were coloured in red and he felt a cold overcome his body. He felt himself go week, shutting his eyes and slowly letting himself fall forward. He didn't hit the floor, but instead hit two hands and a soft chest. Kyle groaned at the sudden contact. "Shh" A grunty voice shushed him and Kyle felt himself lift off the floor and be placed in someone's arms. "Hang on Kyle, I'm taking you to the hospital..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeuh that took long to write hehe xD
> 
> Also this is my first time actually writing a sex scene for this story, please lemme know how I did. (I dont really consider the phone sex to be actual sex XD) I've written sex scenes before, but I'm not sure if this one was as good. Hope it was. <3
> 
> BUT! Who is this mystery savour of ours? He certainly saved Kyle! Wonder who that could be, hmmm? ;)  
> ANYWAY!
> 
> PLEASE tell me what you think of these chapters! OMG SO much has happened in these chapters I've got no idea what to write next!  
> So how about a cliff-hanger? HOLY SHIT DUDE! I STABBED KYLE! I'M A BASTARD! >:3 Huehuehue. xD  
> I'm honestly stuck on ideas so. If you have any suggestion for some scenes I could use, please feel free to type them in your review. I'll give you credit if I use your idea! I've not got much else to say, so I'll leave you with a farewell!
> 
> (Also you guys should totally follow my Tumblr if you don't have a Fanfic.net account so you can give me feedback and yell at me when I don't update. XD huehuehue. You dont have to, but just a suggestion)
> 
> To Pansy25  
> I'm better thankfully so I'm hoping to update more often if my art and streaming doesn't get in the way!
> 
> Bye bye! See you next update! Thanks for being so understanding! <3


End file.
